Bound to You
by ColetteCox
Summary: Dreams. Those mysterious dreams that one girl has soon reveal her past. Truth. Lies. And something darker will soon be revealed.
1. Prologue

** Tan!ta ran tan! And here it is the rewritten of chapter 1! so sorry guys for not updating earlier! i just had so so much homework and projects to do so i couldn't log on unlit i finished it all and i'm just sneaking this in while our computer class is going on! Shh! so anyway get to reading and tell me what you think:D! **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One <strong>

**_Nicole/Nixxy's POV_ **

Loud panting and footsteps can be heard from me and the person who was dragging me. Cold sweat runs down from my forehead. The dress I was wearing was starting to drag me down with its weight.

"We have to run faster. Come on!" said the man as we both ran through a dark hallway we turned to. It revealed a secret passage behind a large painting of a man who looked very familiar. My heart was starting to beat faster and faster. We ran down a spiral staircase which made me feel like we were going on forever.

"Just a little bit further, Lady Elizabeth."

Finally we reached the final platform of the stairs, revealing a large oak wood door with some kind of armor protecting it. The man quickly opened the door and hurried me inside of what was a bedroom of some sort

"Don't worry. I'll protect you…even if it will cost my life." A man in a Victorian outfit said to me while hiding me in the closet.

"But… How about you and Catherine? I can't just hide here and just leave you to die!" I said while protesting to get inside.

"We'll be fine Elizabeth! Now please, I beg of you… Please hide now!" he said with a pleading look.

"But—,"

"No more buts. Just please promise me that whatever happens: You don't ever open this door!"

I refuse to look at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, listen to me! Do not, in under any circumstances, open this door! Promise me, please." he said while grabbing me by my shoulder to face him. That moment our eyes met, and a part said to trust him while the other was to ignore what he just said and stand by his side whatever happens.

"I promise." I hugged him, and whispered into his ear. "But promise me that you would be careful, and stay alive."

"I pro—,"

Suddenly, we started to hear banging on the doors even though we we're so far away from the main entrance. We heard another bang. It was like fifty men trying to break the oak door down.

The man locked me in a hidden closet that can fit about two to three people as soon as he heard the door being taken down. I shut my ears to block the sound of glass shattering, and the demonic laughter I heard from the hall ways.

Something inside me feared who or what was the one who entered the house. I suddenly heard the door flew open, and the malicious laugh grew louder. He started to talk, giving me shivers down my spine.

"Cyril… Where is this girl you fancy so much? Why are you hiding her for yourself? That's not fair my old friend."  
>Jan 01st, 7:39pm<p>

"She's not here William. Now please LEAVE!"

They sounded like they were arguing about something. The man with the deep, mean voice called William stared to laugh. I heard him talk again.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that a way to greet an old friend, Cyril? Don't lie to me. I know that she's here! You could not hide a smell like hers that easy!" William then started to laugh.

"Friend?" asked Cyril in a mocking tone. "We were never friends William."

The other continued to laugh and said, "Hmm… I wonder about that," I swear I could hear him walking in my direction. I could hear Cyril growl.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are little Miss Elizabeth. I know that you're in here!"

I have a feeling that he knew that I was just inside the closet behind Cyril.

He suddenly said, "What do you want with her anyway William? She's just another human!"

I could only imagine William turning around, but not actually moving from where he is. He laughed again. "Because, she is important to you, and it's been a long time since I smelled anything like her smell. I need revenge."

Revenge? Revenge for what? Then he suddenly opened the hidden door to the closet where I was.

He was covered in blood, and dark clothing. He had pure black eyes that felt like it would suck you in. He was eerily handsome. He moved so fast that in a blink of my eye, he was already holding me by the neck. I wanted to struggle away from him so started to claw him, kick him. I screamed. I practically tried everything. He was just too strong for me. I was just like a feather to him.

He held me closer to him. I could feel him smirk against my skin. William turned us around to face Cyril, and said, "Now I know why you're so crazy about her!" He trailed his lips close to my ear. He whispered, "Shh… I promised that I will give Cyril a good show with your death." His voice gave me shivers. They seemed so familiar, and so comforting which gave it the effect of being more disturbing.

"Let go of her this instant William!"

The face of Cyril stared to change. His eyes started to blacken, and then his face started to show veins. Believe it or not, but I think he looked like he was getting bigger.

"Now, now Cyril. You don't want your precious Lady Elizabeth to break her little neck would you?"

Cyril stared to go back to the way he was before. His black eyes went back to soft green, and his face stared to relax. His body looked like it was before.

"Very good, Cyril. Too bad I can hold myself any longer!" He suddenly held my neck tighter, and put his arm on my waist and plugged his hand into my chest. My vision started to black out and everything started to get blurry. My breathing also started to become faster. It was like I was hyperventilating.

The next thing I saw was William hanging on the wall with a stake in the middle of his chest. Cyril was covered in blood, looking at me in the eyes. He was crying.

"Elizabeth… Please, please… Don't die on me please! I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I didn't keep my promise! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I felt my eyes start to water and get blurry. I tried my hardest to lift my hand up and cup his cheek. "N-n-n-o…y-y-y-ou…d-di-i-id… ke-e-p…it… Re-m-m-e-em-be-r…yo-u…pr-o-mi-se-d…m-e…th-a-t y-ou… w-ou-ld… s-tay…a-li-ve" I smiled at him. "Th-an-k y-ou."

"Elizabeth, Iwant to tell you this. I—… I—,"

Before he could even finish what he was about to say the scene faded and suddenly I woke up. I couldn't breathe and was beaded by sweat.

I'm Nicole "Nixxy" Hayes. I have been having the same dreams ever since my seventeenth birthday it was always started at that same scene, and always ended the same way: Me…dying.

I got up and changed to my usual clothes: jeans, a plain t-shirt and a cardigan. I'm the usual loser with glasses, has only one friend named Jen, and the one always being picked on by the popular kids.

I started my day like I always do. Breakfast, get my things for school, get a ride from my mom, and then meet with Jen at school.

"Hey, Nixxy!" Jen called out to me from across the hall. Her blue eyes giving excitement and liveliness you could never imagine coming out of a person. It was really something. She wiped her dark hair away from her pale face and smile at me.

"Yeah. Hey." I said while taking out books from my locker. She was talking about how she hated Math and wanted to skip it later, when suddenly we heard laughter from across the hall. We took a peek, and saw Randolph and Ann, the Math Club President.

Well Randolph is Jen's brother. We all used to be very close but he suddenly changed when we entered high school. He was also the most popular guy in school. He looked like Jen but taller and has blond hair.

"Come on. I wouldn't like a geek like you!" Randolph said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everybody seemed to have their eyes glued to the scene enfolding.

"I—I just thought you liked me too." Ann said almost crying.

"Aww…" Randolph made a puppy dog face, and looked at Ann. He looked away and scanned the hall. "Hey guys, did you know that if you're kind to a geek just once, they immediately think you like them!"

Ann was crying now.

Jen then suddenly stepped forward, and said, "WHAT AN ***!"

Everybody stopped laughing and looked at Jen.

"What did you say?" asked Randolph.

"You heard me you're an ***!"

She suddenly grabbed Ann and me.

"Hey! Get back here you B***!"  
>Jan 01st, 7:39pm<p>

"Hey, Jen. Are you sure you should be fighting Randolph? I swear I saw him glaring at us when we left."

"Its okay!" she said, handing Ann a handkerchief.

"Hey. Are you alright now?" I asked handing her water.

"Y-y-yeah. Thanks guys, but I still have practice after this. So, I should go." Ann said wiping her tears and left in a hurry.

"He's such a JERK! I mean how can he do that to a girl? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I get home!"

"Jen! Calm down. You know he's not really like this."

"I know but that Randolph is gone now Nicole!" she used my real name this time and I know when she uses my real name that she is really serious.

"I know that too, but I also know that deep down he is still Randolph the kind, goofy, and smart Randolph."

"I don't understand you Nixxy. You always find the good in people." She smiling finally she used my nickname that means she's fine now.

"Hey, Nixxy. Do you still like him until now?"

"Yes, I still do." I said while smiling at her

"What do you love about that jerk anyway?"

"I love that he is kind, caring, smart, always funny and goofy. He didn't care what people thought of him. He was confident. He… He was the exact opposite of me."

"Wow. You see that in my pathetic excuse of a brother?"

"Jen! Come on. I know you admired him to when we were kids."

"Yes, I did! But that was only before. Now I realized how much of a jerk he really is!"

The bell that signaled classes were about to start, rang. We rushed to our classes but something stopped me. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around but no one was there. I decided to forget about it, and went on with my day.

* * *

><p>So? what did you think Better?Good?Bad?Worst? or Horridly Bad? so Review to your hearts content for some of you the Fans that already reviewed this chapter you can just review anonymously! so thank you again loyal READERS! I love YOU! well so if you liked it! you have to thank my beta reader for that! so give a round of applauds to BlueBerryPapercuts! *Clap clap clap clap* now don't forget to review! :D<p>

Remember!

More reviews= me happy= faster reviews= EVERYBODY HAPPY! XD


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the Reviews Babyanthony and Heartbreaker27 and also to the people who added this to there Favorite stories Thanks! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Well here's the Second chapter don't forget to Review! I've been having writers block for a few days now *sigh

But any way i hope you still like this one. c:

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Nixxy's POV

The next day. . .

I woke up beaded with sweat again; the dreams were still the same, I got up and looked at my alarm clock it was 4 in the morning I couldn't go back to sleep anymore so I decided to take a shower and sketch.

I went up to the roof and started to sketch, my hand moved on its own I started to sketch a man's face, before I knew it I was actually sketching Cyril's face. I ran I fingers on the piece of paper, feeling like I've known him all my life. I looked thru my sketch pad, I never knew that I drew him that much almost every page was him; I started to smile while looking at the sketches of his face, his eyes were very comforting and relaxing.

Suddenly I heard my door open, I immediately closed my sketch pad and went back to my room

"Where have you been?" Jen suddenly asked, she was sitting on my bed, you might be wondering what is Jen doing at my house well so that you know Jen's dad is the vice mayor of our town and no one really is at home to cook for them and she doesn't really like eating with her brother so she comes here to eat breakfast.

"Ahh. . .I couldn't sleep so I went up to the roof of a while." I said while shoving the sketch pad in my bag

"Is that so? So . . . what's for breakfast?"she immediately perked up when it came to food

"I don't know, but why don't we go down stairs look at what we can cook."

"Ahh. . .sure, by the way where's your mom?" I forgot to tell you this guys my mom is actually an wedding planner and is always called to location weddings so most of the time I'm by myself and my dad well he died when I was a kid he died while on duty he was in the US navy, I don't really remember much about him but my mom always said that he was really a great guy and stuff.

"Well, she was called to plan a wedding at Hawaii and she won't be back till next week." I said while grabbing the bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"Go timing!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know my jerk of a brother is having a party this Friday and I hate loud noises."

"And?"

"Can I please sleep here? Just for tomorrow till Friday, I know he doesn't want me there anyway, and you can have someone here with you please." She begged me and doing the puppy dog eyes that looked weird to me for some reason, I thought about it for a second and then said "Ok,but just for tomorrow and this Friday!"

"Yes!Thank you!" she said while hugging me while I was cooking our breakfast.

After having breakfast, I took a bath and changed my clothes while Jen was washing the dishes. I got changed and got down, immediately when to school. When we got to school, Randolph was already there which pissed Jen off; I knew they had I fight again, they were glaring at each other luckily the bell rang before World War 3 was about to begin. I quickly grabbed Jen and dragged her to our class.

"Why did you pull me away?"

"Because, I don't want you to fight with him here! Think about it Jen were at school you might get in trouble and I don't want that for you."

". . ."

"Well?"

"Ok. . .fine just coz' you said it." she said while sitting down

"Good!" as soon as I sat down the teacher came in "Ok, guys sit down!" said Mr. Grey our English teacher, Mr. Grey looked a lot like Harry Potters uncle from the book he was fat and had a mustache but he was a very kind and funny teacher "Ok, so we have a new Student today and I hope you guys will make him feel welcome, Mr. Hempel" I didn't really pay much attention to new students mostly because its either they turn out to be the people who always pick on me or we don't talk at all. As soon as the new student went in the girls were already swooning, I guess he'll be the first one the one who will pick on me, I said to myself I started to play with my pen swirling it around my fingers I was sited one sit away(which was empty) from the window and I would always look at the view from outside there, as I kept on playing with my pen, while Mr. Grey asked the new student to introduce himself

"Well so that you guys will know my name is Cyril Hempel and I'm eighteen years old, if you guys would like to ask me questions fell free to ask me." Hmm. . . he has the same name as the person in my dream what a coincidence, all the girls were asking him questions one of them was Cindy White the head cheerleader and Randolph's girlfriend, well she was pretty, long wavy blond hair, blue eyes and a curvy body that guys love so much. She asked if he had a girlfriend, how can she ask that if she already has a boyfriend? What a. . .a B**** I said to myself, Cyril answered the question with a simple NO and immediately the girls were rejoicing suddenly Mr. Grey cut them off to start the lesson , thank god!

"Well, Mr. Hempel you can sit next to Miss Hayes over there." Oh god why does he have to sit next to me?

I slowly heard the footsteps coming closer and closer suddenly I saw a black shirt in front of me,

"Nice to meet you, Im Cyril by the way." He reached out his hand waiting for me to shake hands with him, I slowly looked up and it was Cyril it was really Cyril! He looked exactly like him! The same hair same eyes everything was the same! I dropped my pen in surprise, my face was in utter shock i slowly shake his hand, I was trembling so much and I knew he felt it "I. . .Im Nicole. . .Nicole Hayes. . ." he smiled at me and slowly crouched down to get my pen" Hear let me get that for you." Handing me my pen

"T. . .Th. . .Thanks." he took his sit next to me and Mr. Grey started his lesson.

* * *

><p>Ahh. . . This story is actually about a dream i had once and really wanted to write it and also because my BFF kept bugging me to write a story about Vamps. so i twisted the story a bit and made some of the characters Vamps. and added a bunch of other stuff!<p>

I HOPE YOU ALSO LIKE^^d THIS ONE! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

I LOVE YOU DEAR READERS! 3


	3. Chapter 2

Ahhh. . . Thanks Babyanthony, Angelixlight, Heartbreaker27 , smallsizebigheart , and danix123 for the reviews and the people who add my story alert to their Favorite stories :* I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I didn't have class today so i had time to write this :D i hope you guys will like this! please don't forget to review!

Attention: Am looking for vamps or Student(what ever floats your boat), if you guys want to be added to THIS story just PM me and fill up this form. . .Thanks guys!

Name(full):

Gender:

Year/era/century turned( or birth date):

Description(From hair color,hair style, eye color, built, ect,):

Likes:

Dislikes:

and what you like to be in this story(like enemy or friend):

Love interest(not w/ main characters pls.):

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Cyril POV

"Ok, so we have a new Student today and I hope you guys will make him feel welcome, Mr. Hempel" Mr. Grey the English teacher said to the students as soon as I came in I already spotted her, she was just there a few feet away from me she looked exactly like she did before her long dark curly hair, her pale skin and her magical brown eyes that I loved looking at, Mr. Grey then asked me to introduce myself so I did "Well so that you guys will know my name is Cyril Hempel and I'm eighteen years old, if you guys would like to ask me questions fell free to ask me." I was waiting for her to look at me, but in the end she didn't, all the girl were asking me questions most of them were asking if I had a girlfriend or not, when I said no the girls started to rejoice and the guys seemed really annoyed by it.

As soon as Mr. Grey noticed that there questions were nonsense he immediately cut off the girls rejoicing, and asked me to take my sit "Well, Mr. Hempel you can sit next to Miss Hayes over there." I walked to my seat but stopped right in front of her "Nice to meet you, I'm Cyril by the way." I held out my hand to shake hers I waited,she slowly raised her head and dropped her pen, the expression on her face was utter shock and she was also trembling, that's when I knew that she knew that it was me, she slowly raised her hand to shake hands with me "I. . .I'm Nicole. . .Nicole Hayes. . ." I started to smile when she held my hand, I was rejoicing inside . . . I rejoiced because she still had memories of me, I slowly crouched down to pick up the pen she dropped " Hear let me get that for you." I said while give back her pen, "T. . .Th. . .Thanks." she slowly stopped trembling and I took my sit next to her and Mr. Grey went on with his class.

The whole time at class I kept looking at her, she was almost at my reach the person I waited for almost 131 years was just right beside me.

After class I wanted to talk to her but the girls grabbed me and asked me if I wanted them to give me a tour of the school I denied them and they soon left disappointed, I looked for Nicole but she already left.

* * *

><p>Nixxy's POV<p>

How? How can he be here? Is. . . is it really him, but how can that be? If it's not him then why does he look exactly like him and also has the same name? Why? All this questions kept popping up in my mind, I ran to the garden at the roof no one really went there much, I always went there to clear my mind and stuff(I love going to high places to Relax). I just laid there looking at the sky above me, after a few minutes later Jen suddenly was in front of me "Why did you run off like that?" she was scolding me again "Sorry, I just didn't want to be at that room for a while."

"So. . .do you want to skip class of a while then?" she said while sitting beside me

"Yeah, I just don't want to see someone for a while."

"Let me guess. . .Cyril?" I was surprised when I heard his name, how does she know that he was the one I was avoiding

"How. . . How did you know?"

"I've know you since we were little I'll know immediately if you didn't want to talk or see someone and. . . I saw you when he introduced himself to you, the look in your face was shock but not the shock way like his so handsome shock, it was more like you knew him and he knew you. So. . .please be honest with me. . .do you know him?"

"Honestly. . . I don't."

"What but you two looked like you knew each other from before?"

"I know, I feel like I knew him once." I didn't want to tell her about the dreams because she will do crazy stuff like having Cyril investigated and stuff

"Huh . . . come to think about it he really looked like he knew you from somewhere too."

"Why. . .why would you say that?"

"Because, the look in his eyes when he looked at you. . .it was. . ."

"It was what?"

"Forget it maybe I was just seeing things."

"Jen, what do you mean?"

"I said forget it!"

"Come on, Jen please. . .please tell me." She looked at me for a second and stood up

"Jen?"

"Just forget it Nixxy." she said in annoyance

"Jen, what did you see? Why are you always like this? If you ask me to be honest with you I'm honest but why can't you be honest with me when I ask you too?"

". . ."

"Please! Please tell me. "

". . ."

"Please!"

"Fine!"she sat down again

"He. . .He looked at you like. . .like you were once his. . . _lover_. . ."

"What. . .what do you mean?"

"You, know how I like watching old movies and also reading old romance novels? Well how they described the men looking at their lover, he. . . he looked exactly like they described. " we were both quite for while, when suddenly Jen broke our silence "See? I knew I wouldn't believe me."

"No. . .No I believe you! I know you wouldn't joke about his stuff."

"So. . .what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know but I would like to not talk about if for a while."

"Ok. . .So how about my sleep over at your house this Thursday and Friday?"she said quickly changing the subject

"Uhh. . .how about we just rent movies and stuff?"

"Sure! But I'm the one to pick the Movie!"

"Sure! Sure!" suddenly the bell rang and we went down to have lunch

We were at the cafeteria when we saw Randolph and Cindy having a fight, everyone was looking at them well who wouldn't they were the hottest couple at our school and the couple that people love to talk about.

"What you're breaking up with me?" shouted Randolph

"Yeah, what else dose were done mean?" said Cindy sarcastically

"Why?"

"It's because you're getting boring and I have someone else!" Did she just admit to cheating? everyone was taking out there phones now, recording the scene to send to people or post online .

"What? Who is it?"

"Justin King!" everybody gasped when she said the name Justin King, well Justin King was the quarter back of one of our schools rival schools which almost all of our athletes love to hate one reason was because their cocky jerks.

"Why you could have cheated on me with someone else! Why does it have to be him?"

"Well. . . his not boring and hot!"

"F*** you!" he said while storming out of the cafeteria, after lunch I had free period while Jen had P.E so I spent my time strolling the garden at back(are school really has tons of garden right?) as I was walking when I saw Randolph sitting on one of the benches.

"Randolph?" he slowly looked up at me he was quite for a second made trying to remember who I was

"Nixxy?"

"Yeah, it's me are . . . are you ok? "

"Yeah . . . so I guess you saw that scene at the cafeteria? " I nodded

"I can believe her! How can she cheat on me? I've been faithful to her!"I sat beside him and said "Well. . . I guess she didn't see what she already had." He smiled a little

"And what was that? I knew the only reason she dated me was because of my popularity, I knew but i still dated her, i was in love with her since we were in middle school and when she asked me out it felt like i gone to heaven, even if i knew she asked me just to get popularity points."

"Well she should have looked past that and should've seen the Randolph who is kind, funny and a great guy that I used to know." He looked at me confused

"What do you mean?" I smiled at him

"Remember when we got here? You changed so much, you stopped talking to us, and you even started to fight with Jen, you really did change _a lot _and I missed the old Randolph so much you know."

"Did I really?" he said while chuckling

"Yes. . .you really did."

". . ."

". . ." suddenly the bell rang

"Well I fave to go, bye Randolph it was nice talking to you again."

"Nixxy. . . it was nice talking to you too, and i missed you too." he waved goodbye and waved back

At the end of the day I successfully avoided Cyril, after classes I volunteered to be a librarian the only reason was that our school has tons of books that i would love to read and they agreed that i can barrow the book for as long as I want as long as I become the librarian. I was sitting there doing my inventory when someone asked me something "Um. . . excuse me but can you show me wheres the folklore section is?"I raised my head and to my horror it. . . it was the person I've been avoiding all day "Ah. . . t. . .the folklore section. . . i-its just t-tree sections a-away."

"Nicole?" i flinched when he said my name i was begging god for him not to talk to me "You'e Nicole right? from my English class?" oh god no!

"Y-y-yeah, i-its me."

* * *

><p>did you guys like it? i hope you did! i got a paper cut Y^Y anyway please don't forget to review! I LOVE YOU MY READERS!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hi Again! Thanks to the people who Reviewed! dawnvamp and an anonymous reviewer Thanks! :* and Drum roll please (does a drum roll using her feet) i choose a New character ! Congrats to . . . .

Name: Catherine Hempel (Cyril's little sister)  
>Gender: obviously female<br>Turned: same time as Cyril( shes two years younger that Cyril)  
>Description: bronze hair, brown-greyish eyes, shortpetite height, slim build, dainty/fragile, kind/accepting personality,best friends with lady elizabeth in that olden time  
>Likes: mostly everything i guess. Vey girlyish<br>Dislikes: liars-big dislike and the only thing that gets me mad

im really interested in this character and i think she would be a great addition to the characters(She'll be coming out in a few chapters with a few other NEW characters)! ^^ So thank you mystic night92 for the character you submitted!

Well i hope you Guys/Gals like this one! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Nixxy's POV

"Y-yeah." I hesitated

"Ahh. . .finally I can talk to you, I noticed that you've been avoiding me all day and well you're the person I was most interested to talk too." He said while sitting on the chair in front of me

". . ." damn it why was I avoiding someone who just looks like and has the same name as the guy in my dreams! Damn it! I such an IDIOT!

"L-look. . .a-about me a-a-avoiding you, well i-im really, really sorry I. . .i just thought you were someone that I knew. . .and. . ." he chucked before I could finish my sentence

"W-why are laughing?"

"I-im sorry, I just never thought you were like this." He said continuing laughing

"W-what did you think of me?" I asked I confusion because of his continues laughing

"I just thought you were one of those kids who hate being talked too and was so bitter about her life."

"You thought I was bitter?"

"Yeah, but you proved me wrong." He said while he tried to stop laughing

". . ."

". . ."

"So . . . you work here as a librarian huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why be a librarian when you can go out with friends, go shopping, flirt with random people and stuff, you know what normal kids do."

"So . . . are you saying I'm not _normal, _and anyway I'm not like_ some_ people who goes out buying sluty clothes just to get noticed and have friends!"I snapped back but all he had was a pleased face like he wanted me to snap back at him and he laughed

"No, I was saying you're different from all the girls I met, so why did you want to be the librarian here?" going back to his question earlier

"I-i was intrigued by their offer."

"Really and what was that?"he seemed very interested in what I was saying

"Well you can say they told me that I can barrow all the books here with no time limit, and they were kind of desperate for a librarian." I chuckled a little, he later chuckled with me.

"Really? So I guess you really like books huh?" he smiled at me he really did look like an angle

"Yes, I really do." I couldn't help but smile back there was something about him that made me comfortable

"So, what books have you already read?"

"Well, I did read 'Little Women', 'Malice', 'Harry Potter', 'Fallen', 'The Hunger Games', 'The Girl Who Played With Fire', and I'm currently reading 'The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo'." I said while counting it with my fingers

"You've read 'The Girl Who Played with Fire'? I'm jealous I really wanted to read that book but wasn't able to because I was busy moving and stuff. "

"Well . . . if you want you can barrow my copy." The words just came out of my mouth

"If it's ok for you to let me borrow it then sure." He said while smiling at me my hearth started to beat faster when I saw him smile what is this feeling?

"Yeah, I'm ok with it."

"Thanks!" after our short conversation I remembered him asking about Folklore section

"Ummm. . .Cyril?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were looking for the folklore section?"

"Ahh. . .y-yeah , I completely forgot about that." He said while letting out an awkward laugh

I laughed a little as he stood up and went to the folklore section; he spent 15 minutes there and immediately went back to where he was sitting earlier, as he was reading he smiled at me and I smiled back, then we continued reading.

After I finished with inventory I took my bag and left the library, as I was living I heard footsteps behind me "N. . . Ni . . . Nic . . . Nicole!" it turned around when I heard my name it was Cyril

"Umm. . . what is it Cyril?" I asked confused

"Huh. . . so I guess since you know. . . we became friends and all, I was thinking if we could exchange numbers?" I was quite for a minute _Friend_ the only person who called me friend was Jen and now a hot guy is standing in front of me wanting to be my _friend_

"Friends?"

"Yea, friends . . . wait don't tell me you don't actually want me to be friends with you."

"Ahh. . . No! no,no,no!"

"So you are saying you don't want to be my friend?" he asked confused

"No! I'm saying I do want to be your friend."

"Great, so here's my number" he said while scribbling down something on a note pad

"Thanks!" I said while he was giving me the note pad to write my number

"No problem." He said while smiling at me and going back to the library

"Cyril! Call me Nixxy my friends call me Nixxy." After exchanging numbers with Cyril I immediately went home.

At home. . .

As I was making coffee I heard the phone ring

"Hello, Hayes residents."

"_This is Randolph; can I please talk to Nixxy?"_ Randolph why is he calling me

"Randolph?"

"_Nixxy? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me why are you calling?"

"_Ahh. . . I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch sometime? . . . you know to catch up and stuff. " _is he asking me out for lunch?

"Umm . . . sure I guess, when would you like to have lunch?"

"_Really, maybe tomorrow ?since you know Jen has her soccer training tomorrow."_

"Sure, that would be great!"

"_I'll call you then?"_

"Yeah!"

"_Great, see you tomorrow then, bye!"_

"Bye!"

I practically jumped for joy after our conversation and started to pick out my outfit for tomorrow,

After picking out my outfit I went down stairs to order take out I didn't cook since I was the only one at home after the pizza came I went to the leaving room to watch some movie they were showing in HBO

After eating two pizzas I fell asleep while watching the Oh-so-boring-movie that seemed to the only one I thought was watchable to me and ended up to one of those movies you don't get at all.

I woke up at 6 in the morning, and to my surprise I wasn't having any of those dreams, which made my day after cleaning up in the living room I took a shower and changed my clothes I wore a plum colored blouse(that had ruffle detail on the chest ), a black cardigan and jeans.

As I was in my room I saw my book shelf and remembered the book that Cyril wanted to read, I grabbed the book quickly and put it in my bag, I fixed my hair down since I remembered Randolph saying he liked the curls of my hair when we were kids.

After looking at myself one more time in the mirror and deemed acceptable, I took my bag and headed to school when I got there I saw Cyril next to my locker, he was staring blankly at the floor.

"Cyril?"

"Nixxy! Good Morning!" he let out a big grin

"Good morning to you too, ohh and about the book I have it with me if you want to have it now." I said while opening my locker

"Ahh. . .yeah, sure!"he said while I was closing my locker

"I guess you can give it back to me when you're finished."I said while looking for the book in my bag, after finding the book I immediately gave the book to him

"Thanks Nixxy, hey how about I treat you to lunch later for a thank you?"

"Ahh. . . that would be great but I already made a promise with someone yesterday, sorry." I said with an apologetic smile

"Is. . . is that so next time then?" he said looking slightly disappointed but slowly turned back to a smile

"Sure! I'd love to have lunch with you." I said while smiling at him

"Ohh. . .and Nixxy you look great today." he said while waving at me

"Thanks!" I said while waving back.

_Lunch. . ._

As I was heading out of my class and I had 2 hours for lunch, I saw Randolph sitting jut right outside the door

"Hey, help me up!" he said while reaching out his hand, I reached out my hand to help him up but instead of standing up he pulled me down and said"What took you so long?" everyone was staring at us including a pissed off Cindy White, why would she be pissed if she broke up with him and it's not like he and I are dating now.

"Hey! You still hadn't answered my question!" he pulled me closer to his face know I was blushing now my heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was ready to jump from my chest

"Ahh. . .the teacher kind of gave us an announcement and stuff." I broke an awkward laugh i was feeling bit uncomfortable, then suddenly someone graded my other arm and pulled me away from Randolph "Can you see that the girl is getting uncomfortable with what you're doing!" I voice that sounded familiar shouted, as I looked up it was Cyril! Everyone's eyes were looking at us taking out there phones , why is this happening to me I just wanted to have a peaceful lunch with the guy I like and now this happens?.

* * *

><p>So. . .What do you guysgals think? i HOPE i LIKE/LOVE this! don't Forget to REVIEW!

I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU DEAR READERS!

And feel free to submit your characters to me! :*


	5. Chapter 4

Hi Guys/Gals thank you again for the reviews and the people who added my story to their alert/ favorite/ and adding me to their favorite authors THANK YOU! :* please don't forget to review! P.S im still looking for characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Nixxy's POV

"Can you see that the girl is getting uncomfortable with what you're doing!" Cyril shouted

"And _who_ are you supposed to be?" Randolph said sarcastically while standing up

"Why do you care who I am?" he said monotone

"Well, why do you care with what I do?" the two were now glaring at each other

"I care because you're _touching_ my friend and she's uncomfortable with it!"

"Guys. . ." I said while they were glaring at each other

"Hmm...I don't know what your problem is...but I'm going to bet it's really hard to pronounce...and well for your information DUMB ASS, I've known her since we were kids and well pretty much that makes me _closer_ to her than you." he gave Cyril a cocky grin I looked at Cyril's face and he looked like he was ready to kill someone, why is he acting like this?

"Guys. . ."

"There are some stupid people in this world. You just helped me realize it."

"I need you...I want you...To get out of my face" he was pushing Cyril to the limit this time, I knew by the look on his face

"Until I met you I couldn't remember the last time I wanted somebody's fingers to break so badly."

"Ohh. . ._scary. . _. Why don't you go outside any play, hide and go f**k yourself"

"Buncombe!" Cyril grabbed me and pulled me away for some reason I understood what he said. As we were walking away Randolph suddenly grabbed Cyril at the back and pinned him down the floor while punching Cyril "Guys! Stop!" I said pulling them away from each other "STOP!" Cyril was now on top punching Randolph I tried and tried to pull them away but Cyril pushed me to the lockers and I flew 3 or 4 feet away and hit my head. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the clinic "W-what happened?" I said while rubbing my head "So your awake." Said the nurse while giving me a glass of water "What happened?" "Well, I don't know what happened exactly but I heard you hit your head while trying to stop to two guys from fighting." I laid there speechless remembering that Cyril pushed me and I hit my head "You should rest some more and don't leave this place." She said while going out the clinic right after the nurse went out Cyril came in with a concerned face "Nixxy!"

"C-Cyril what are you doing here?"

"I came to say sorry; i-it's all my fault! I'm _really_, _really sorry_. You can hate me if you want I just want to know if you are OK!" I started to chuckle when he said those words

"I-I don't hate you Cyril but why did you do that and yes I am OK." I said with a smile

"R-really? well . . .when I saw you being grabbed by that A hole I felt anger and you looked so uncomfortable with what he was doing so my body just moved on its own and before I knew it I grabbed you, and when he hit me I didn't know what came over me and I fought back. Before I knew it you were stopping us and I. . . I hit you, im really sorry Nixxy." He said while having an apologetic face I was annoyed by Randolph for hitting Cyril I don't know why but something inside me didn't want Cyril being hurt by Randolph or by anyone in the matter of fact

"Yeah! I know you didn't mean it! So can you _please_ . . . help get out of here I want to get out of here." I whispered and he just laughed, after successfully sneaking out of the clinic Cyril and I went to a diner to treat me for the book I let him borrow and a sorry for hurting me. The food we order were an all American burger which was HUGE, a ground round steak and fruit smoothies

"Wow! There servings here are really HUGE!" I said to Cyril having wide eyes

"And it's also pocket friendly!"

"hahahaha! So Cyril where did you live before you moved here in seaside?"

"Well. . .I used to live in Florida but my parents were deported to London and I didn't want to go with them and convinced them to let me live with my Uncle and my sister."

"You have a sister? What she like?"

"Well to start off her name is Catherine she's a sophomore and will be transferring in a few days to our school she's short, dainty, very girlish, and you two will definitely get along."

"Really? Maybe you should introduce me to her sometimes?"

"Yeah she'd love that! Now enough with me how about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know tell me things about you like three places you would love to visit?"

"Hmm. . . Maybe Italy, London and . . ."

"Paris." He finished my sentence

"Yeah, how did you know?"

". . . umm . . . well I guess many people love to go there." I guess? But he sounded so sure

"So how about you?"

"I'd love to go to Italy, Paris like you and Spain maybe."

"I would love to go to Spain too!"

"Really?" he said letting out a chuckle

"How about we play a game?" he asked

"depends on the game."

"A would you rather game?"

"Hmm. . . sure. but i want to be the first no to ask!"

"sure"

"umm. . . would you rather eat 20 boxes of chocolate bars and have a diabetic coma or eat 100 raw sea cucumbers everyday?"

"That's digusting!" he said

"Well your the one who proposed to play this game so you'd better answer it!"

"Ok, ok i rather eat 20 boxes of chocolate bars and have a diabetic coma than eat 100 raw sea cucumbers a day! ok my turn! would you rather eat a jar of mayonnaise or eat a jar of relish?"

"Ew. . . id rather eat relish than eat mayo i hate mayo! ok would you rather lick a toilet seat or be a toilet seat ?"

"Id rather lick a toilet set!" this went on for like 30 mins. or 45 mins. and now we were asking things we liked

"My turn to ask a question, umm . . . Favorite song?" I said acting like a kid

"Umm. . . I really do like a lot such as So Beautiful by Pete Murray, Out of my League by Stephen Speaks and a bunch of classical music."

"Really? You're the first guy who I know who actually admitted to liking classical music!"

"Well I'm not like the others." He smiled at me

". . ."

". . ."

"You're very fun to be around you know Nixxy?" he said breaking our silence what is he serious? why am i getting flustered over this? am i starting to like him i mean i just meet him a day ago and know im feeling this?

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're cool and pretty too!" it felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest

"Yeah right I guess you are the only one who will think that."

"Well they should know you better and they will _all_ love you."

"Thanks Cyril!"I smiled

"Welcome." he smiled back

"Hey it's getting late we should go home." He continued looking at the clock

"Ahh . . . your right I barely noticed the time!" I said looking at the clock which said 10 pm

he drove me to my house which was empty

"See you tomorrow!"I said while waving at Cyril

"Yeah see you tomorrow, Bye!" he waved back and left

As I was walking to the door I saw Randolph sitting there in the porch "What are you doing here Randolph?"

"Nixxy? I came here to tell you something!"

"I don't want to talk to Randolph I'm still angry at you for the stunt you pull earlier!"

"Look Nixxy I can explain!" he grabbed my arm stopping me from going inside

"Fine!"

"Thank you, I don't know how to tell you this Nixxy but earlier I don't know what came over me I. . . I felt really angry with what he did and him pulling you away."

"What do you mean Randolph?"

"Nixxy. . .ever since we were kids I never seen you as anything but a sister to me but when I broke up with Cindy you were there to comfort me, no not just when Cindy and I broke up you were there for me since we were kids, when I was bullied you defended me, when I was sick and mom or dad weren't home you were there to take care of me. You were always there for me you never left me you saw the person inside me that no one wanted and was cast a side, you love me for me, you didn't care if I was popular or good looking, you loved me the real me and I just realized that I. . . I-I love you Nixxy!" did he just say he lo-loved me? My knees felt weak as I slowly fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>So what do you guysgals think? i hope you liked it! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LOVE YOU DEAR READERS!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews,favorites,alerts and favorite author! I love you guys! Don't Forget to review! and i still need CHARACTERS! Happy reading guys/gals!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Nixxy. . .ever since we were kids I never seen you as anything but a sister to me but when I broke up with Cindy you were there to comfort me, no not just when Cindy and I broke up you were there for me since we were kids, when I was bullied you defended me, when I was sick and mom or dad weren't home you were there to take care of me. You were always there for me you never left me you saw the person inside me that no one wanted and was cast a side, you love me for me, you didn't care if I was popular or good looking, you loved me the real me and I just realized that I. . . I-I love you Nixxy!" did he just say he lo-loved me? My knees felt weak as I slowly fell to the floor "What are you saying? You were the one who left me and Jen; you were the one who didn't even what to talk to me at school, you acted like you didn't care about us for 3 years Randolph _3 years_!" my eyes were starting to blur "I know. . . but I didn't relies it till earlier this morning!" while slowly touching my face, I'm getting confused shouldn't I be happy the guy I loved is saying that he loves me but why do I feel confused, I don't know who I actually love, why? Why is this happening to me? He then slowly hugged me but I didn't hug him back I just sat there looking blankly at where he sat.

"I want to know your answer Nixxy." I didn't know how to respond I _just _sat there, I felt his warmth while hugging me "I'm . . . sorry . . ."

"What do you mean?" he asked while letting go of me

"Im sorry but I don't know any more. I don't know if I love you Randolph, I can believe I just realized it today I'm such an idiot, I mean with all the things you did for the last 3 years and earlier I don't know if I actually like you let alone love you. You've changed, the person I fell for was the old you not the person you are now." I said while standing up and going to the door "Goodbye Randolph see you tomorrow." I said with a smile while closing the door behind me "Wait! Nixxy please!" was the last thing I heard from him when I closed the door, I slowly collapsed into the sofa and tried to sleep but failed because of what happened last night. The next morning I didn't care much about what I looked like I just threw on a blouse and wore jeans and went out immediately. When I got to school Cindy and her friends were waiting for me outside _Joy _"Hey four eyes!" shouted Cindy * sigh

"What do you want?"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I can do whatever I want!" I said passing her by but then she grabbed me by the arm

"Who do you think you are? Just because Randolph and Cyril fought because of you doesn't mean you're getting popular with guys!"

"I say im a girl and I _don't_ think that I will be popular with guys because Cyril and Randolph fought yesterday and for all I care you can have them _all_, but be sure that they actually like you and not just trying to get laid." I said with a smile while walking away

"You're making a mistake four eyes! I swear if you don't apologies now I will make your life a living hell!" I stopped and turned around to face her

"I'm already imagining duct tape over your mouth coz just talking to you is making my life a living hell with all the non sense coming out of your mouth!" I snapped and she just stood there saying nothing she was for the first time in years speechless! I was just in such a bad mood that I can't help but snap back at her I even heard someone say _Right on!_ and _You Go girl!._

After _talking_ to Cindy I went to English which I had with Cyril "Hey, Nixxy!" Cyril said waiting for me in my sit; Jen was still not attending class because her training was extended to 3 days instead of just 1 day "Im Ok I guess."

"Well you don't sound ok."

"Does it really show that much?"

"That you're in a bad mood?"

"Yeah."

"Yup pretty much your face gives it away to much so what happened?"

"Well remember . . . when you dropped me off last night."

"Yeah."

"Well after you left I saw Randolph wait for me and. . ."

"And?"

"And he told me that . . . that he LOVED me."

"What?" he said with a shocked and pissed face at the same time

"He told me he loved me, I can believe him after what he did to me to Jen and to _you_."

"Then what did you tell him?" straitening his face

"I told him that I don't like him after what he did ignoring me, acting like I don't exist and hit you let alone Love him."

"Thank God!" he sighed in relief

"Why?"

"I just didn't want to act like I liked him if you said you were in love with him!" he said while laughing and later I joined him

"Ok sit down! classes are about to start." Said Mr. Grey while entering the room after the bell rang Mr. Grey started his lessons while me and Cyril were passing notes:

(The Paper filled with their notes)

Hey Nixxy want to fave lunch together later?-C

That would be great! But can you come with me to the library first to get the book I reserved? - N

Yeah sure : D what book is it? –C

Its 'The Series Of Unfortunate Events'-N

Really can I borrow it when you're finished?-C

That would be great! So where do you want to have lunch?-N

How about the new resto that open a few blocks away from here?-C

There's a new resto that open here? Is the food good?-N

*Laugh* Yeah there is you should get out more and yes their food is good!-C

*Pout* Well im sorry for not being outgoing! Yes I can indulge again! XD-N

You're such a glutton!-C

Like you're not!-N

(end of Notes)

We stopped passing notes when we heard guitar strumming I looked up and a kid was giving me roses, and then again and again then suddenly I heard singing. . . it was Randolph!

"What are you students doing here?" asked Mr. Grey seeing the number of students coming in but Randolph just flash a paper saying something that made Mr. Grey shut up

"What are you doing here Randolph?" I asked while Cyril was glaring at him

"I came here to make you fall for me!" everybody was ohhing and ahhing he started to play the guitar again and started to sing as he was singing freshmen and sophomores were giving me roses one by one and started to sing back up

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_What's it like in New York City?__  
><em>_I'm a thousand miles away__  
><em>_But girl, tonight you look so pretty__  
><em>_Yes you do__  
><em>_Times Square can't shine as bright as you__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>

Everybody started to sing along with them and I just patted Cyril letting him know its ok_  
><em>

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_Don't you worry about the distance__  
><em>_I'm right there if you get lonely__  
><em>_Give this song another listen__  
><em>_Close your eyes__  
><em>_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise__  
><em>_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_I know times are getting hard__  
><em>_But just believe me, girl__  
><em>_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar__  
><em>_We'll have it good__  
><em>_We'll have the life we knew we would__  
><em>_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_I've got so much left to say__  
><em>_If every simple song I wrote to you__  
><em>_Would take your breath away__  
><em>_I'd write it all__  
><em>_Even more in love with me you'd fall__  
><em>_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far__  
><em>_But they've got planes and trains and cars__  
><em>_I'd walk to you if I had no other way__  
><em>_Our friends would all make fun of us__  
><em>_and we'll just laugh along because we know__  
><em>_That none of them have felt this way__  
><em>_Delilah I can promise you__  
><em>_That by the time we get through__  
><em>_The world will never ever be the same__  
><em>_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_You be good and don't you miss me__  
><em>_Two more years and you'll be done with school__  
><em>_And I'll be making history like I do__  
><em>_You'll know it's all because of you__  
><em>_We can do whatever we want to__  
><em>_Hey there Delilah here's to you__  
><em>_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_What you do to me._

At the end of the song Randolph gave me a bouquet of roses and put one in my hair. "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you, I love you!" I was speechless and everybody kept saying _give him a chance!_ I looked at Cyril hoping him to disagree with it, but he didn't he just stormed out and didn't say a word to me! What was I thinking! Someone like Cyril to like me as if! He would never see me as anything but a friend! Before he could go out of the class room I answered Randolph's question "Ok I'll give you a chance but this will be the last time!" but Cyril just glared at me, what have I done? I'm making a bigger and bigger mess!

"Really?" asked Randolph grabbing back my attention

"Yes!" I said then he suddenly hugged me seeing the old Randolph my feelings went back god is it really true that first love last forever? What the hell I think I'm in love with two people at the same time! "Nixxy please come with me!" said Randolph

"I still have class!"

"I took care of that now come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret!" he said while pulling me outside and letting me in his car. the route was different I felt like I went here before the trees that intertwined with each other, the smell of flowers in the air it all felt like I've seen it before.

"Where is this place Randolph?"

"You remember when we were kids and we got lost while having a vacation?"

"Yeah"

"Well that time when we got lost we found this place and we made a promise. A promise to come back there when we were older. I wanted to fulfill that promise to you Nixxy." Randolph said while pushing bushes a side. That place now I remember

FLASH BACK. . .

"Randolph are you sure that it's ok to go this far we might get lost?" I asked a boy that seemed to look like he was 8 and I was about 7 or 6 that time he was wearing a navy blue jacket and black pants and I wore a white dress that had red polka dots on it and a red ribbon on my hair

"I'm sure it's not like we're going that far!"

"Ok then if you say so." I said while following the 8 year old Randolph to the woods. Minutes later we got lost in the woods that's when we found this place

"Hey Randolph look at this!" I said while trying to grab the flower near the cliff

"No! Wait Nixxy you'll fall!" I felt the ground crumble around me and Randolph suddenly grabbing me. He saved my life, I think that was the first time I fell in love with him to me he was my prince charming the one who will save the princesses life. I was him that way ever since then "Are you ok?" asked Randolph and I just responded with a nod

"Im glad that your ok Nixxy!i wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt."

"Why?"

"Because your important to me Nixxy!" he said smiling at me

I remembered at the end of the day we tied my red ribbon to the tree that was found near that cliff and made that promise "Hey Nixxy why don't we make a promise!" said Randolph

"A promise?"

"Why a promise! A promise that we will come back here when were older ! and also I promise to protect you like a knight protects a princess!" he said reaching out his pinky finger

"I'm the princess?"

"Yes you are and I promise to protect you Princess Nixxy!"

"Ok it's a promise then!" I said while linking my pinky to his

END OF FLASH BACK. . .

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"I remember the promise we made that day. . . I promised that I will protect you, but in the end I didn't even protect you even once." He said while holding the red ribbon that was still tied to the tree

"It's not like everybody keeps their promises to people."

"I know but starting today I want to keep that promise, because I love you Nixxy."

"Do you really?" I asked while sitting down next to the tree

"I really do Nixxy!" he said touching my face for me to look at him

"I don't know If I should believe you or not Randolph. After everything you did." I said my eyes starting to blur

"I know Nicole! That's why I want you to give me a chance I want you to fall for me." He used my name is he really serious this time?

"I already have fallen for you Randolph. . . it's just that you're not the only one in my heart!"

"What do you mean you already have fallen for me? Who's the other person in your heart. . . is it. . .that guy?"

"Yes I have but you never notice me Randolph you only saw me as a sister. . . then Cyril came along and I fell for him." Tears were slowly falling now

"I did see you as a sister but that was only because I had so many distractions in front of me! And even if you do have feelings for that guy I will make you only look at me." He said while wiping my tears

"I love you Nixxy! So please only look at me." He said while hugging me tightly

"I love you but how can I be with you when I have somebody else in my heart?"

* * *

><p>did you guys like it? i know some of you might be disappointed by some parts of this but come on this won't be that interesting of a story if is full of sunshine and rainbows! well any way i hope you still liked it and i hope you guys will keep reading! I LOVE YOU DEAR READERS!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! I repeat I STILL NEED MORE VAMPS! please feel free to submit at least one so here's again the form. . .

Full Name:

Year/Era/Century turned:

Personality:

Physical description: (From head to toe please)

Likes:

Dislikes:

What blood type do you prefer?

Love interest? (please not with Cyril, William or Randolph)

strengths:

weaknesses:

What will you want to be in this story? (Friend or enemy)

and also fun facts:

ok so even if its not PM you can just post it in review! thank you again!:) i hope you like it! :*

and also i have more NEW VAMPS! here they are drum roll please (Makes a fake drum roll with her feet)

Name(full): Lapis Amber Therion (Ley-piece)

Gender:female

Year/era/century turned( or birth date): turned 1753

Description(From hair color,hair style, eye color, built, ect,): reddish brown hair, layered hair with piecey bangs, bright blue eyes, about 5'6", of Brazillian heritage, pretty athletic plays sports.

Likes:traveling, animals, music, and acting

Dislikes: lazy people, and drugs

and what you like to be in this story(like enemy or friend): long time friend of Cyril

Love interest(not w/ main characters pls.): her best friend tht she travels with..

. . ./

Name(full): Adian Bryan Rolen

Gender:male

Year/era/century turned( or birth date): turned 1710

Description(From hair color,hair style, eye color, built, ect,): from Australian heritage, blonde and brown hair, shaggy hair that reaches slightly in his eyes, dark brown eyes,very athletic and surfs everywhere he can,

Likes:to swim, surf, and meet new people

Dislikes: standing still (lol)

and what you like to be in this story(like enemy or friend): friendd!

Love interest(not w/ main characters pls.): loves Lapis but thinks she doesnt lik him

Thanks Klarabell

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Im sorry . . . but I can be with you when I have someone who is shearing my heart with you." I said calmly trying to stop the tears from falling "I'll make you forget about him Nixxy and make you only look at me." He said while having a firm grip on my shoulders "But-."

"Are you sure he loves you?"

". . ." that made me shut up does Cyril actually love me? Does he just see me as a friend?

"So does he love you Nixxy?"

"I. . .don't. . . I don't know Randolph!" I said tears were starting to fall again and Randolph hugged me

"Please Nixxy _please_ just try. . . I don't care if someone else is shearing your heart with me I just want to be with you Nixxy. I love you! So please just try, please try just going out with me _please_." He said while slowly raising my head and slowly pressing his lips with mine. His soft lips tasted sweet like chocolate.

"I love you Nixxy." He said while whispering in my ear

"Ok I'll try Randolph."

"Thank you Nixxy, I love you." Am I making a mistake or am I right about what I'm doing. I might never know if what I feel for Cyril is not love, but if it is will he love someone like me? I spent the whole day with Randolph sitting there on top of the cliff just watching the sun set after everything Randolph gave me a ride to go home.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he asked with a smile

"Ok." I said smiling back at him as he was holding my hand

"I'll see tomorrow then, I love you." He said touching my face

"Randolph wait. Will the people at school be ok with this? Us going out?"

"They have too if they don't want to be friends with me."

"If you say so good bye then." After he left I went up stairs and took a shower to remove the mud and other gunk on my hair, after the shower I checked my mail to see if anyone messaged and to no surprise there was nothing. I slowly collapsed on my bed think about what people would think tomorrow and I slowly fell as sleep.

"Elizabeth! Come here look! look it's every pretty!" a boy that looked like he was 7 with blonde hair and electric blue eyes said to me while suddenly pulling me wait why does my hand look so small here?

"Wait, William I can run that fast." He didn't listen and still pulled me to where he said he found something pretty

"Look Elizabeth! It's pretty isn't it?" he said reaching out a white rose to me

"It is!" I said while chuckling

"Here you should have it Elizabeth it will suit you very much!" said the boy putting the rose on my ear while blushing a little

"Thank you William!" I said smiling at him

"You're welcome Elizabeth see it suits you!" he said smiling back

"Master! Lady Elizabeth! Dinner time!" said an old man that looked like a butler that was coming at us

"Ohh. . . Sebastian you're here! Look! Look! Doesn't Elizabeth look pretty!" he said while facing me to Sebastian

"Yes she does Master and Master its dinner time and Madame is calling for you." Sebastian said while smiling at us

"Is that so? We should go inside then!" William said while pulling me again to the Mansion that was near the garden.

I suddenly woke up; it was a different dream this time who was that kid? Why do I always have the same dream about this Lady Elizabeth person? God I should just forget about this! I stood up and went to the bathroom and took a shower again. I went down stairs to cook breakfast I opened the fridge to look at what was available to cook.

"What took you so long?" I looked behind me and saw Jen sitting in the counter

"J-jen you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"It was just an _almost_! So what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs. By the way I thought you have training till Friday?"

"I did but coach got food poisoning or something so it was cancelled."

"Is that so?" I said while taking out the bacon and eggs from the fridge

"Yeah. So anything interesting happen at school?" I hesitated to answer her question cause she'll totally kill Randolph if she found out about what happened

"Well . . . p-pretty much nothing happened." I said when we heard a knocking from the door

"I'll get it." said Jen jumping off the counter I wonder who could that be at this time

"What are you doing here?" said Jen in a monotone

"Jen who is it?" I asked going to the front door

"Hey!" said Randolph

"Randolph!"

"Nixxy what is he doing here?"

"Randolph come in"

"Nixxy why are you letting this jerk come in?"

"Jen please sit down"

"When you went to your training well things happened and well how can I say this"

"Were together now!" said Randolph with a big smile on his face and putting his arms around me

"What!"Jen said practically jumping out of her sit

"Jen let us explain!"

"He can be serious about this Nixxy!"

"Jen please let us explain" I said grabbing her and making her sit down after she had come down a bit we explained everything for when I saw Randolph after Cindy broke up with him, Randolph and Cyril fighting, Randolph singing 'Hey there Delilah ' to me and him bringing me to that cliff.

"Have you really changed?" Jen asked Randolph while glaring at him

"Yes! I have Jen! I'm sorry for everything! Always fighting with you, Ignoring you, and acting like you're a piece of s***"

"Great choice of language there!" said Jen sarcastically

"Guys no fighting!"

"Fine!"

"Please Jen give him a chance I'm also giving him this chance so please at least try." I said

"Ok but if something happens I'm going to kill him! I'll suffocate him in his sleep and push him of a cliff I can stage it like a suicide!" she snarled with a smirk on the last line

"You're scaring me a bit Jen!" I said with an awkward laugh

"Duh! I've been planning on how to kill him since we started high school!"

"Jen!"

"Fine!Fine!"Jen grunted

"Ok then so Randolph have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked

"uh. . . No."

"Ok then why don't you have breakfast with me and Jen?" I looked at Jen to make her stop commenting

"Fine!" Jen grunted

"Sure!" said Randolph with a big smile

"But Nixxy you have to promise me that you'll have lunch with me and Charles!"

"Wait you mean Charles is back?" I asked in surprise Charles was Jens boyfriend that went to England for a soccer match.

"Yeah he came back two days ago!" she said while pouring coffee in three mugs

"Sure I guess!" I said putting the bacon and eggs to our plates. After eating we when to school as we arrived I got a little hesitant "Randolph what will they think if we both went in there?"

"Come on Nixxy you're my girlfriend! They all have to live with it because _you_ are the person I fell for."

"Eww. . . just there a person here!" said Jen going out of the car and slamming the car door later Randolph also goes out of the car and opens the door

"So are you ready princess?" he said giving me his hand I smiled a little and took his hand

"Yes. . .Yes I am!" as we walked thru the hall ways everybody was looking at us then Randolph suddenly grabbed my waits and pulled me closer to him then the people started to murmur. I hate this attention I'm getting! As we were walking people kept looking at us and I got some glares from the cheerleaders that we hanging around their lockers.

We suddenly dumped into Cyril! He glared at Randolph he seems to be having a bad mood today he turned to me and smiled "Good morning Nixxy! Do you mind if we talk for a while. . . alone?" he said while looking at Randolph "Ah . . . sure, Randolph I'll see you later?" I said to Randolph while he was glaring at Cyril "So what did you want to talk about Cyril?"

* * *

><p>Did you like it? i hope you did :D well don't forget to Review! and ohh yeah Please also don't forget to make your VAMP! hehehehe i hoped you enjoined this chap! I LOVE YOU DEAR READERS don't forget to review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys!Thank you for the reviews again!:* i hope you guys with like this one :D PLEASE SUBMIT your VAMPS! The form is in chap 7 :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Nixxy's POV

"So what did you want to talk about Cyril?" I said while pulling him to the side

"Nixxy. . . about what happened yesterday what did you guys do?" why does he care about what we did yesterday? He was the one who didn't care if I said yes or no to Randolph

"Well he took me somewhere we went to when we were kids and went home after that why?"

"What else did you do? I'm just curious that's all."

"Well Cyril long story short me and . . . Randolph are dating now." His face suddenly straitened

"You and _him_ are dating now?" he said in a monotone

"Y-yes I promised ill try and go out with him. So please as my friend Cyril please also _try_ and be friends with him." I said hopping that he would agree _please! Please agree to this!_ I said to myself

"Cyril please."

". . ."

"Are . . . are you happy with him?" he asked with a bit of sadness on his face

". . . I . . . I am" what did I just say? what am I doing? Im I just doing this to make him jealous ? but why would he im. . . im just a friend

"If. . . if your happy with him Nixxy then I'll try . . . I'll try to be friends with him."

* * *

><p>Cyril's POV<p>

"If. . . if your happy with him Nixxy then I'll try . . . I'll try to be friends with him." I said trying not to break down I want to win your heart fare and square Nixxy

"Thank you Cyril!" she said smiling at me then hugged me God she was beautiful after we hugged I muttered to myself "Because your happiness is important to me, but please come back to me soon."

"Is she your girlfriend bro?" I raised my head to see who said that and it . . . it was Catherine

* * *

><p>Nixxy's POV<p>

"Is she your girlfriend bro?" I turned around to see who that was and I saw a petite girl that looked like a doll she had bronze hair and brown-grayish eyes she was pale like Cyril

"Catherine?" he said in shock and run to hug the girl

"Um . . . Cyril who is this?" I asked in confusion

"Ohh sorry this is my sister-" he said just to be cut off by Catherine

"Catherine Hempel and also Cyril's cute little sister! Nice to meet you!"

"_Cute_" Cyril said with surprise

"Oh! So you're his sister! Nice to meet you too! I'm Nicole Hayes but you can call me Nixxy!"

"So are you my brother's girlfriend?" she said with enthusiasm

"Catherine!" said Cyril having a little trace of blush on his face

"Actually . . . No" I said she suddenly grabbed Cyril and whispered something

* * *

><p>Cyril's POV<p>

"What are you doing Cyril why don't you make a move already?" Catherine said in a whisper

"How can I she has a boyfriend!" I whispered back making sure that Nixxy can't hear

"God it scares me a bit how she looks exactly the same as before!"

"Well duh she _is_ the resurrection of Elizabeth"

"I know! But do you think she already has memories her memories from the past already?" she asked and we both look at Nixxy at the same time she looked very confused

"Maybe but I guess not fully because the first time we meet it already looked like she knew me!"

"Hihihihi!" she giggled

"What the hell are you giggling about?"

"Well I can believe someone made her fall for them before you" she said trying to hold her laughter

"Umm. . . should I go or something?" asked Nixxy

"No! no! wait don't go!" said Catherine suddenly hugging Nixxy

"Ahh. . . o-ok then" said Nixxy letting out an awkward

* * *

><p>Nixxy's POV<p>

"No! no! wait don't go!" Catherine said suddenly hugging me aww she was so cute! 3

"Ahh. . . o-ok then" I said letting out an awkward laugh

"S-sorry about that Nixxy!" Cyril said pulling her sister by the collar

"Hey let go!" Catherine struggled

"Ok! Then!" Cyril letting go of his sister's collar and letting her fall to the ground

"That hurts!"

"Hey are you ok?" I asked squatting down to face her she just nodded

"Y-yeah!" she said smiling a bit

"Hey Cyril why don't you have lunch with me and Randolph? You can bring Catherine with you too!"

"Can we?" asked Catherine

"Yeah!" I said smiling at how cute Catherine was

"Hey were eating lunch with them!" said Catherine while pulling her brothers arm pulling him to the hallways

"Ok! Ok!" he said while trying to jerk his arm away from her, I followed them to the hallways when we dumped into Jen with none other than Charles! Charles was a very tall guy about 6'1" or 6'2" he had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes

"Jen! Charles!" I yield

"Nixxy!" Jen said with a smile while Charles was waving to me

"Hey! Nixxy!" Charles said hugging me

"Long time no see!"

"Yeah how've you been?"

"I've been great! You?"

"Ugh. . . im in pain since we stopped training in England! And who's this?" he said looking at Cyril and Catherine

"Ohh. . .yeah this is my friend Cyril and his sister Catherine! Guys this is Charles and Jen!"

"Nice to meet you man!" said Charles while shaking hands with Cyril

"Same to you!" he said smiling at him

"So where are you guys going?" I asked Jen

"Um . . . we were going to have lunch and you?"

"Same we're actually meeting up with Randolph." As soon as Jen heard the name Randolph she pulled me and whispered

"Are you sure it's ok to have those two in a room together you know them fighting and stuff"

"It's ok I've already talked to Cyril already and he agreed to try and get along with Randolph"

"Really he agreed to it?" she asked with a confused face

"Yeah why is there something wrong with it?"

"Ahh . . . no!" after Jen said no we immediately stopped our private conversation to go back to the people we were with

"So what did you talk about?" Charles asked

"ohh. . . nothing just girl talk" said Jen when Charles suddenly laughed

"hahahaha . . . you girl talk yeah right!" he said

"Shut up!" Jen said while punching his stomach

"That was great babe" said Charles he always had a liking to strong girls that's why he asked out Jen or maybe it was because Jen was the first person to be able to beat him at soccer and after that they were like the perfect couple all of a sudden

"So Jen you guys want to have lunch with us?" I asked

"You want me to have lunch with HIM?" the HIM she is talking about by the way is Randolph

"Come on Jen you promised to try and get along with him!"

"Please Jen!PLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSSSSSS!"

"Aww come on Jen give her a chance!" Charles chuckled

"Fine but if he says something offensive it's not my fault if he has a fork in his eye!" Jens fetish of killing Randolph is scaring me more and more now.

As we went in to the cafeteria everyone was looking at us was we made our way to Randolph. As soon as Randolph and Cyril laid eyes on each other they started to glare at each other after a long and quite lunch me and Randolph went to stroll around the park that was near the school

"Hey why did you invite that guy?" asked Randolph while holding my hand

"Randolph please at least use his name!"

"Fine so why did you invite him?" he asked while we sat down on the grass

"His, my friend Randolph and I want my boyfriend to be friends with him too"

"But his not _just_ a friend to you Nixxy"

"I know but im with you now Randolph I am dating _you_!" I said touching his face

"Fine" he said while he laid down the grass

"Hey Randolph it getting late and we still have class!" I said trying to get him up he suddenly grabbed me and held me next to him

"Let's skip for a while I want to spend more time with you for a while"

"But-"

"Please just today" he said with a pleading face

"Ok then but just for today" I said while lying down next to him as I was sleeping next to him I smelled his cologne I hugged him as we fell asleep good thing not that many people good to that park as Randolph was sleeping next to me I remembered how he changed so much. It was during our last year in middle school and me, Jen and Randolph were still very good friends and that's when everything fell apart Cindy White just moved to town and immediately Randolph fell head or heels in love with her but when he got the courage to asked her out the only reply he got from Cindy was I don't date people who hang out losers! And that's when Randolph ditched us and hanged out with the more popular crowd. He changed just because of a girl but I should have known that even if he didn't hang around popular kids that he was still very popular himself even though he hanged out with us.

"N-no!" Randolph screamed while getting up

"Randolph?" he suddenly hugged me

"Nixxy!"

"What is it Randolph?"

"I-it's nothing I just had a nightmare" he said coming down himself

"Are you sure you're ok Randolph?"

"Yeah im sure" I wonder what his dream was about after hanging out with Randolph in the park I immediately went home when I got there I checked my mail and I had one email from my mom

Sweety! I miss YOU ! Y^Y How are you? Are you eating well? How are things there? Well im sorry to say that the wedding will be extended for another week because the bride got sick with flu and they fave to postpone it for next week! I sorry sweety anyway I hope you are ok! See you next week again!

Love your adorable mother! XD

After reading her email I cracked up a bit with the last line _Love your adorable mother _I started to type

Adorable mother I am doing fine, yes I am eating well and things here are going great! :D it's too bad to hear that you will be extended for another week well good news I made new friends this week! And also im dating someone now guess who! Randolph! Can you believe it? well any way I miss too!

Love Nixxy :*

After sending my email to my mom a unknown number called my cell I decided to answer since it already had 12 missed calls

"Hello who is this?"

"_Hi! Nixxy! It's me Catherine!"_

"Catherine? How did you get my number?"

"_I tortured Cyril to give it to me!"_ she said while laughing like an evil villain

"Really?" with disbelief

"_Yeah! It's really easy you know!"_

"How did you do it?" get more and more interested

"_Catherine don't you dare tell her!"_ I heard Cyril say from the background I chucked a little when I heard him_ "I'm sorry Nixxy but you heard him!"_ she said with disappointment

"It's ok! So why did you call me?"

"_I was wondering if um . . . you would like to go to the mall with me? You know since I'm new here and you're the first person that I actually made friends with"_

"Sure! When would you like to go?"

"_Maybe this Saturday?"_

"Sure since I don't have plans that day! How about you just text me where you want to meet?"

"_Yeah that would be great!"_

After talking to Catherine about our plans this week end I collapsed in my bed for some reason I'm felling a bit tired lately I slowly fell asleep on my bed

"Elizabeth! Long time no see!" that kid from my dream the other day said he looked older now about 14 or 15

"William! Sebastian! Nice to see you again!"

"Lady Elizabeth! You look very beautiful as always!" said Sebastian

"Thank you Sebastian! You look dashing as well!"

"By the way Lady Elizabeth how old are you now?" asked William

"I'm 14 you're older than me for a year William"

"By the way Lady Elizabeth would you like to have tea with us?" asked Sebastian

"I would love to" William slowly escorted me to their carriage

"Thank you William" we took a carriage ride to the mansion from my other dream slowly the carriage stopped in front of the huge mansion

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth!" said a Butler helping me down the carriage

"Thank you Thomas!"

"Ahh. . . My future daughter-in-law" said a man that looked very dashing

"Good day Lord Thomas" I said to the man

"No need to be so formal! You will soon be my daughter-in-law!"

"Father! When did you come back?" William asked hugging his father

"Earlier right after you left! And what good timing Lady Elizabeth is here!" they lead me to the garden at the back of the mansion that was field with roses. Suddenly a boy that was about 11 or 12 and looked like William but with darker hair came up to me and hugged me "Lady Elizabeth!"

"Alexander! How've you been? Ohh. . . and look how much you have grown!"

"I've been great! How about you Elizabeth?"

"I've been great as well!"

"So are you having tea?"

"Yes we are!" I said sitting back down

"Why don't you join us Alexander?" William said

"I would love to!"

I was awoken from the sound of my alarm, Randolph wasn't at school since he had football practice and Jen and Charles went on a date and skipped school and I had Music appreciation with Cyril and Catherine the good thing about music appreciation was it was a mixture of all the year at school which was good for me because I will be able to have classes with Catherine who I would like to know better

As the tree of us sat down near the back when Mr. Martin came in , Mr. Martin was a very young teacher he was actually very handsome and he'll be that cute teacher you have at school and you always look forward to his classes and stuff what do you call it again _school girl crush_ "Good Morning class! So today we will have someone new join our class so please be kind and make him fell welcome"

* * *

><p>so who do you think the new character is? huh? anyway please don't forget to review i know i know that some of you are disappointed by some parts of this chapter but please bare with it! and please don't forget your VAMPS! and your answers will be answered sooner or later!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the slow updates! I was SO BUSY i have my exams, cheer practices, dance practices, getting ready for my dad to come home, redecorating the whole house and my keyboard stopped working ! * sigh the unlucky me Y^Y

I hope you guys will like this! any way thank you for all my readers, reviewers, the people who added my story to their favorites and adding me to their favorite authors! anyway i'll try to update quickly since exams are almost finished and i have NO classes for like 4 days after EXAMS! Thank god! \^^/ hihihihi well so again i hope you like this one!

Please don't forget to review! I LOVE YOU ALL!

P.S : I OWN EVERYTHING! THIS IS NOT BASE FROM ANY BOOK OR MOVIE OR SERIES! so im deciding if i should transfer to or not so im letting you all decide . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Nixxy's POV**

A tall sandy blond he faced the class with a big grin on his face he was handsome he had electric blue eye that seems to suck you in "I'm Alex Lyons Nice to meet you!" he said with confidence

"So Mr. Lyons why don't you tell them about yourself?" said Mr. Martin

"I'd be glad to! So I'm 16 years old and I came from London, England! So does anyone have a question?"

Girls started to raise their hands and Alex was gladly answering their questions after 15 minutes of answering their questions which Mr. Martin was also interested in hear he let the teenager sit down because he looked exhausted standing up "Ok then Mr. Lyon you can have your sit next to. . ." he scanned the room for an empty sit "Mr. Hempel" I kind of saw Catherine flinch a bit when she heard her name I leaned next to her ear and whispered "Catherine are you OK?" She just nodded and followed Alex with her eyes she suddenly covered her nose when he got closer does he smell or something? I looked at Cyril and he was doing the same Cyril then grabbed Catherine's arm and whispered something

**Cyril's POV**

"Do you smell it too?" I asked Catherine I know that smell the smell of death and blood she nodded and said

"I do but isn't it oddly strong?" she was right a vampire that has that strong of a smell would have kill at least 300 or more people this smell wouldn't be from a new born I slowly took a glimpse of the new kid he did look familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, who was he?

**Nixxy's POV**

What is that smell it smells like something's rotting but why can't anybody smell it? Is it just my imagination? When Alex came closer to us the smell became stronger it was coming from him I looked at Cyril and Catherine and they seemed to notice the smell too Alex slowly gave me a smirk like something was funny sat down next to Cyril and it looked like Cyril was cringing what was that about, the class was such a bore listening to people sing while being out of tune and that's where my trusty earplugs come in I usually use this during this class or when Jen and Randolph are fighting when I sleep over at Jen's house. After class Cyril and Catherine suddenly run outside and Catherine accidentally dumped into Alex uh. . . I didn't notice him stand from his sit. Alex slowly helped Catherine pick up her books and smiled at her and slowly kissed her hand "Nice to meet you" Alex said with a smile on his face Catherine's face slowly turned pink and she quickly turned away her face "N-n-nice to meet you too" she quickly stood up and ran out of the room I quickly ran after her "Catherine wait!" she was a fast runner I tried to run as fast as I can when I finally got a hold of her "Catherine what's the matter why did you run of like that?" I hid her face from me but I could see her face I was red all over "I-it's nothing" "Are you sure?" she just nodded and then Cyril suddenly joined us "Hey! What's wrong with you?" he ask his sister "Nothing" she replied "Seriously what's wrong?" "I said its nothing." "Catherine you're my sister and I know when something's wrong or not." She looked at Cyril in the eye and whispered something

Cyril answered her with a simple "Ok then"

"I have to go I still have class" said Catherine waving goodbye

"Sure see you later then" I said waving goodbye when she disappeared in the crowd Cyril turned to face me putting his hands in his pocket and asked "So where's your _boyfriend_?"

"_My boyfriend_ is at practice and he does have a name you know"

"Ohh . . . yeah what was it again . . . was it . . . asshole?" he said smirking at me poked him with my elbow and said "Watch your language and _no _his name is not _asshole _but R-A-N-D-O-L-P-H say it with me _Randolph _come on say it _Randolph._"

"Ok . . . ok I won't call him asshole just stop saying his name like that" he said trying to hold his laughter

"Good!" I said with a triumphant pose

"So what class do you have next?" Cyril asked walking beside me

"Umm . . . I have H.E next you?"

"Same!" I said with a smile

"Want to walk together?"

"No!" I looked rejected I looked down and said "Ohh . . . ok then" I slowly walked away from him why am I so sad so rejected by his answer?

"Hey wait!" he grabbed my arm

"What is it?"

"I was kidding I would love to walk with you!"

"Really?" I livened up a bit

"Yeah!"

"Well walking I for losers! I'll race you!" I said run to the H.E room suddenly my feet were of the ground and I noticed that Cyril was carrying me "No fare that's cheating!" I said sulky and he just laughed

I suddenly noticed that our faces were too close to each other that I our lips almost touched I looked at his soft green eyes and I felt . . . I felt my heart pound so fast that it felt like it was almost going to jump out of my chest he smiled at me and slowly put me down

"We'd better get going then" he said walking to the H.E room

"Y-yeah we should" I slowly followed him to the room

What was that feeling? Why do I act like this when I'm with him? I sat right next soon the teacher came in and said "Ok so we are going to me baking cupcakes and I want you to group yourselves into two's" I looked at Cyril and he asked "Would you mind being my partner?"

"I would love too." I said smiling back at him

"Who wouldn't?" he asked jokingly

"Yeah _Right_! Then go ask somebody else then" I said sulky

"But you're the one I want to be partners with!" he replied whining which was kind of cute

"You know you act like such a kid sometimes."

"I know but I do look cute doing it"

"You do!" I said giggling then suddenly Cyril pushed my face to turn away

"W-why are you pushing my face away?" I asked

"D-d-don't look!" why does he want me not to look?

"Why?"

"Because . . ."

"Because what?"

"Because you . . . you look cute when you laugh" he said letting go of my face I what I look what? I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing I kept quiet and avoided looking at Cyril. Suddenly the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom and soon dumping into Randolph

"Hey Nixxy!" he said grabbing my waist

"R-Randolph! I thought you had practice?"

"I did but we were finished early"

"Really?"

"Yeah! So you want to go on a date tonight?"he asked a date with Randolph

"A d-d-date?"

"Yeah a date what do you call it when a couple go out?"

"Yeah I would love to go on a date!" I said practically jumping then Randolph suddenly kissed my lips

"What was that for?"

"Because you look cute!" he said grinning at me while he was still holding my waist

"R-really?"

"Yes you are" he said kissing my forehead

"So why don't we get going and go to that date of ours!" he said shifting to hold my hand

"Ok then!" I smiled at him, he led me to his car and opened the door for me I got in and he started the car. I turned on the radio and the song that played was "Please Don't Go" I started to sing along and Randolph shortly joined me I looked out the window and I saw the beach he suddenly stopped "We're here!" he said smiling at me

"You mean were going to have our date at the beach?"

"Well not specifically the beach but. . ." he said pointing out at the patio and the stairs that had candles in each step to lead us the way the sun slowly started to set and we went up to the patio which had a table and two chairs near the edge and had a beautiful view and food the ceiling had lanterns on it and on side of the patio had climbing roses which was pretty. Randolph slowly put his arms around me and asked "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it . . . I love it! How did you do this?"

"Well I can't say I did all this by myself I did have help from the theater club but everything was my idea"

"Wow! Who knew that Randolph Clark would be this . . . this _romantic_?"

"Hey I would do anything for you!"

"Really?" I said with a playful grin

"Yes!"

"Then If I ask you to give up everything for me, will you?" I asked waiting for his response

"Sadly I couldn't do that" my grin slowly faded

"W-why?"

"Because you are my everything and . . . I could never give you up" I was his everything?

"I'm your everything?"

"Yes you our!" he said hugging me and my stomach started to growl how embarrassing a mood ruined!

Randolph just laughed

"Maybe we should eat" I couldn't look him in the eye because of embarrassment I just nodded

"Why are you so quite?" he asked me while we were eating

"I'm. . . I'm just embarrassed!"

"Why should you be?"

"My stomach growled earlier it was so not cute!" he just laughed and smiled at me

"Nixxy I love you not just because of the pretty parts but all of it so cheer up!" I blushed a bit and looked at him and said

"Thank you I love you too" after eating and chatting we just gazed at the starts and started to sing while Randolph played his guitar we sang "Next to you" after us start gazing I feel asleep on Randolph's lap he gave me his jacket to use as a blanket I slowly closed my eyes

"Have you heard?" I heard people whispering in a room at the end of a long hallway

"Have heard what?" another voice said

"About theByronfamily?"

"No I haven't why did something happen?" I slowly walked to the door I saw two maids sitting down at a huge kitchen they didn't seem to see me so I kept listening

"Yes something did happen it was just three days ago . . . the whole family was . . . was attacked and they all got . . ."

"Got what?"

"They all got _killed_" my knees felt weak I slowly sat down the floor covering my mouth crying

"How about master William?"

"His body wasn't found anywhere but someone said that he fled with Sebastian and his brother after trying to stop the monster who killed their family no one knows if his dead or not"

"D-does Lady Elizabeth know about this?"

"She doesn't LordSamuel forbids us to talk about this or tell Lady Elizabeth"

"That's just preposterous the girl has to know she loved him and they were to be wed!"

"I know but it was an order from Lord Samuel and he thinks that if we tell Lady Elizabeth about this she might go . . . go mad. . ." I yelped and they both looked at me

"L-lady Elizabeth!" their faces were in utter shock they slowly went to my direction and I quickly stood up and ran and ran and ran till id didn't know where I was any more I was at an alley I don't know where but It was dark I kept walking when I heard some king of growling I stopped and saw a man covered in blood he quickly went my direction I just stood there not moving and before I knew it I was pinned down to the wall my lavender dress already had blood stains in it I gripped my hand slowly crushing it I didn't struggle nor did I scream I just stood there looking strait to his pitch black eyes .

He had dark hair, pitch black eyes was about 6'1" and his white blouse was covered with blood, he sniffed my neck and slowly smirked and let out his fangs I still didn't do anything I wanted to scream for help or even struggle but my body didn't listen to me I just waited and continued to stare into his eyes. When he was about to bite me he stopped and looked at my face, I. . . I felt sorry for him I knew that he didn't want to do this I could see my reflection in his eyes it was me but not really me he suddenly started to cry a black liquid and I finally noticed it was blood he slowly let go of me and buried his face to his hands. I felt his pain the tears started to fall again and I crouched down and hugged him and he hugged me back the man who tried to kill me is now in front of me crying like a child he looked about 18 or 19 he was cold when I hugged him I didn't care even if I was covered in blood I just wanted to comfort him I wanted to relive the pain he was feeling he started to relax and his pitch black eye turned to a beautiful soft green and the blood that came out of his eyes slowly turned to tears "I'm . . . I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He kept saying I'm sorry to me I felt it he was sorry this was a different person from that person who had pitch black eyes and who tried to kill me "It's alright!" I said stroking his hair that was very greasy and had dirt on it "What's your name?" i asked slowly raising his head

* * *

><p>So what do you think? i know i know some of you are still disappointed by this but come on give Randolph a chance! *Mumble something to herself * please don't forget to review! I LOVE YOU! :*<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG i can't believe i finished this much in 2 days? Well I thank you readers for Reviewing my story and to those who add my story to their fav's and also me as a fav author THANK YOU! *GROUP HUG!***

** Well this is my longest chap so far and i hope you will like it again im going to ask since i OWN ALL OF IT SHOULD I MOVE TO OF SHOULD I JUST STAY? WELL THAT'S UP TO YOU! :D I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND TO KLARABELL I 3 YOUR REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Nixxy's POV**

I woke up inside Randolph's car, who was that in my dream? "Oh . . . you're awake!" Randolph said "Where are we?" I asked looking out the window

"I'm taking you home it's getting late and you were still asleep so I carried you in here" he carried me?

"Y-you carried me?"

"Yes I did carry you because how can I leave my _girlfriend_ alone in a beach while sleeping? What kind of a caring and lovable boyfriend will I be if I did that?" I smiled at him

"Thank you" while resting my head on his shoulders a few minutes later we arrived at my house

"We're here" he said stopping the car

"Wait I want to stay like this for a while longer"

"Ok then" he said wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm

"Randolph?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Answer it truthfully ok?"

"Sure"

"Do you promise to love me and never leave me?"

"Why do you ask that question?"

"Nothing I just want to know"

"If that's the case then I do! I will _always_ love you and I will _never_ leave you" he said while kissing my forehead

"I love you" I whispered to him

"I find it hard to believe"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a an ass, a jerk, a player and most of all a liar"

"Don't say that . . . I love you and you are no any of those you are an amazing person, and some people just can't see that you are kind, caring, sweet, romantic, confident and smart and that's why I love you . . . not just because you are handsome, rich or the mayors son I don't love you because o those I fell in love with the _real_ Randolph and no one else. You are my one and only." I said kissing him

"Ok then Thanks for today Randolph! Night!" I said going into the house

After I closed the door I giggled like a little girl I went up stairs to my room and checked my e-mails

No email from mom or anybody else to be exact after checking my e-mail I took a shower when I got out I heard a buzz from my lap top I came closer to only find none other than Cyril's user name I smile and typed

**CyBear**: Hey!

**NixxyBunny:** Hey!

**CyBear**: what up?

**NixxyBunny**: Nothing much just got out of the shower . . . you?

**CyBear**: Taking to you

**NixxyBunny**: hahaha I love your username by the way 3 ^^

**CyBear**: Thanks it's Catherine's idea to make my user name CyBear. So about earlier why did you run out like that?

**NixxyBunny**: Ahh. . . about that let's just forget about it

**CyBear**: O-ok then but where did you go right after class I didn't see you anywhere?

**NixxyBunny**: Well after I run out I dumped into Randolph and he asked me out on a date and it was _amazing_! XD

_CyBear is typing. . ._

**CyBear**: Ohh . . is that so where did you go?

**NixxyBunny**: We went to the beach and we had dinner, star gazed, sang songs and he drove me home

**CyBear**: :D I just remembered Catherine asked me where you guys will meet tomorrow and what time

**NixxyBunny**: I totally forgot about that um . . . tell her I'll we can meet up at the café across the school around 10ish?

**CyBear: **Ok I'll tell her that later she's also asking if you want to sleep over tomorrow

**NixxyBunny: **Yeah I would love to!

**CyBear: **Great! It's getting late so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?

**NixxyBunny: **Yeah see you tomorrow! Night! :D

**CyBear: **Yeah Night! :D

_CyBear is offline_

After chatting with Cyril I remembered that Randolph's birthday is tomorrow maybe I should buy him a gift tomorrow and surprise him by going to his house? I sat down my bed thinking of a good gift to give him and kept searching online but nothing that will really interest him I closed my lap top and went to sleep. The next morning I got ready for my little date with Catherine I wore black skinny jeans, a white tank, a pink off shoulder lace top and knee high boots I grabbed my purse and the clothes I was going to wear for the sleep over when to my car, I slowly parked in front of the café and waited for Catherine I grabbed coffee while waiting after 10 minutes I saw Catherine running to my direction I quickly finished my coffee "Sorry I'm late!" Catherine said she wore a cute striped blouse and a black skirt with black flats "It's ok did you walk all the way here?"

"Yup I did!"

"Sorry I can't pick you up"

"No it's ok at least I get to have exercise"

"Hahaha! Let's go then" we both want in my car I drove us to the mall we practically went to almost every shop in there I stopped at sign for the 100th anniversary of our town which is coming up 2 weeks from now I thought why not just buy tickets for the amusement park and the masquerade ball so both of us can go like a date

"Hey Catherine can you wait for me a while I just have to buy something"

"Yeah sure I'll wait for you here" I went to the ticket booth and bought 2 tickets for the amusement park and the masquerade ball I quickly went back to Catherine

"Hey! So what did you buy?"

"I bought Randolph and me tickets for this year's amusement park and masquerade ball."

"There's a masquerade ball here?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"I always loved masquerade balls!"

"Really? Then why do you come too?"

"I would love to!" she said linking arms with me

"So Catherine why don't we get going because my feet hurt like hell from all this walking and I think we've done enough shopping" I said looking at how many bags were in her arms

"Maybe you're right" we both went to my car and Catherine directed me to where their house was, we arrive at a huge Victorian like house the walls were red bricks and the roof had a blackish-grayish color their porch was huge! Who knew that there was a house like this here! And it also looked very familiar to me

"This is your _house_?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's HUGE!"

"Hahaha! We better get inside" she said while opening the door

"This is the inside of your house?" they had a long hallway at my right was their Living room that was styled like a Victorian living room the windows were full length, it also had a huge fire place and an antique chandelier the only thing modern in the room was the plasma TV as I kept walking I saw their dining room the table was so long you can fit 15 people each side of the table the dining room had 3 chandelier in it and had full length windows as well as we kept going I saw their game room, the pool outside, the kitchen, and my favorite their library that was bigger that our schools!

"WOW!" I said while walking thru their library I heard a chuckle from behind I turned around only to see Cyril resting his shoulders at the door

"Ohh hey!" I said

"Hey!"

"Where's Catherine?"

"She's taking a shower"

"Is that so"

"Yup!"

"So how do you like our house so far?"

"The only thing I can say is WOW! And I thought I was addicted to books!" and he just laughed

"Yeah well you're not the only one, so how was your little date with my sister?"

"Fun yet tiring"he chuckled again

"She has that affect on people; ok since you are our guest do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure I'd like tea please"

"Ok then coming in a minuet"

"Hey wait I would like to go with you"

"Sure!"

"So Cyril are you going to the masquerade ball?"

"Nope"

"W-why?"

"I don't have anyone to go with"

"No way! How? Why? a ton of girls will kill to go out with you!"

"Hahaha really? But it's too bad because the person I _really_ want to go with has a boyfriend"

"Y-you have someone you like?"

"Yup!" I kind of felt disappointed by his answer I wonder who is it

"Who is it?"

"That's a secret for me to keep"

"Aww! But how can she not like you everybody likes you?"

"Hahaha . . . have you heard this story about a boy who is loved by all?" he asked giving me a cup of tea

"Nope I never heard of it but I would love to hear it" I said taking the tea

"Well there was once a woman without a husband. One day that woman's kind elderly neighbor said that she will grant her a wish. That woman while laboring prayed that her child would be a person that would receive love from everyone. That child was born did truly became a person that received love from everyone. Even when the boy became a young man, everyone's love for him remained unchanged. But the young man loved others differently than he love himself. But it happened that a certain woman stole the young man's heart, and that woman of course also fell in love with the young man. But the woman was already married and couldn't betray her husband, even when the young man requested that they run away together. In hopelessness she let him go. After being rejected by the only woman he loved, the boy spent day after day in despair. . . So would you rather, receive love from everyone or only receive love from the person you love. Between the two, which one would you want?"

"I would . . ." before I could answer his question Catherine came rushing inside

"How could you Cyril! You stole Nixxy!"

"I didn't steal her she was alone so I offered to be her company while your absence"

"Come on Nixxy!*completely ignoring Cyril*" the whole night me and Catherine just kept chatting and that lead us to talking about our love life

"So Nixxy how are the things with you and Randolph?"

"It's great actually!"

"I wish I had a boyfriend"

"Don't tell me you never had a boyfriend before well it's not that I'm saying that I had a boyfriend when I was at your age but your pretty I know guys would like you."

"Really? Well I think but only think I like someone."

"Who is it?"

"His in 4 of my classes and that includes music appreciation"

"Wait let me guess is it Taylor?"

"Nope his my age"

"Hm . . .Garrett?"

"Nope"

"Ivan, Bruce, Martin, Collin, John?"

"Nope, nope, nope , nope and defiantly NO!"

"Hmm. . . the only person I know that is in music appreciation is . . . OMG! Don't tell me it's Alex?" she turned away and blushed

"It is! Gosh come to think about it you to look good together" I said with joy

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"But I'm not sure if I really like him or if he likes me"

"He totally does!"

"Really?" she said with disbelief

"Really" I said with assurance

"I'm home!" I heard an unfamiliar voice from down stairs

"Who's that?" I asked

"That's just my uncle Xavier"

"His home pretty late" I said while looking at my clock 11:57

"Yup it's because his very busy at work and stuff"

"Ohh is that so. . . what's his work?"

"His a professor"

"Wow!"

"Hey Catherine!" a man's voice said from behind me I turned around and saw a very tall man he had chestnut hair and kind of looked like Gerard Butler

"Hey!"

"So who's this?" he asked Catherine while looking at me

"This is Nicole Hayes you know the person I've been telling you about"

"Ohh . . . So your Nixxy! Nice to meet you!"

"Yes that's me nice to meet you too!" I said shaking his hand

"Well I better get going to my room sorry to disturb you" he said while walking out of Catherine's room

"Your uncle seems nice"

"Yup he is!"

"Hey it is getting late we should sleep" I said to her

"Your right wow time really flies when you're having fun" I both jumped to our beds and slept I woke up and Catherine was already in the shower today was Randolph birthday and I was going to surprise him

"Ohh . . your wake" said Catherine while going out of the shower

"Yup! Morning!"

"So have any plans today?"

"Yup im going to surprise Randolph today!" I said with a big smile on my face

"Ohh . . . Why?" she sounded kind of disappointed

"It's his birthday today"

"Really so what are you wearing?" she asked me

"T-shirt and jeans, Why?"

"You can wear that!"

"Why not?"

"If you're going to surprise him at least wear something cute!"

"Well I don't have anything cute to wear"

"Hmm . . . I think I just have the right outfit for you. . . you can take your shower while I find it"

"You're going to let me borrow your outfit?"

"Well not borrow but give. . . I bought it months ago but it really didn't fit and I was such a waste of vintage clothing if I gave it back so get going in the shower"

"Ok. . . ohh and Catherine"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" I said smiling at her

"You're welcome" she smiled back at me I took a shower when I got out of the shower the dress was already laid out in the bed it was cream colored and had little flowers as designs It kind of had ruffles that went like a V was a bit puffy, she also laid out a thin brown belt and black ankle booties. I wore the dress and looked at myself at the mirror I did suit me after 5 minutes Catherine came back to her room holding make-up brushes and a make-up kit

"W-what are those for?"

"There for you!"

"Wait Catherine I don't need make-up"

"Ohh. . . come on Nixxy just this once? PLEASE!" she said looking at me with her puppy dog eyes I gave up and finally agreed to it Catherine kept saying how my skin was so soft and clear after fixing my hair and make-up I took I look at myself in the mirror and Catherine really didn't overdo it I didn't look like I had make-up on yet it still did make me look pretty. After being helped by Catherine I immediately bid farewell and went to my car I picked up a cake at one of Randolph's favorite bakeshops and continued on to his house I rang the door bell and rang and rang when finally he opened the door but to my surprise it wasn't him but . . . Cindy White only wearing underwear and a dress shirt I felt my heart get tighter

"What are you doing here Cindy?" I asked in a monotone way

"Isn't it obvious? I made up with Randolph last night and well you know what happens next" she whispered in my ear I felt my stomach drop

"Y-you're lying"

"Who is it Cin?"I heard Randolph's voice come closer

"Well if you don't believe me you can ask him yourself" then Randolph suddenly emerges with only his pants on

"N-nixxy what are you doing here?"

"I-is what she said true did you really make up with her?" Randolph didn't look me in the eye

"Randolph answer me was what she said true?" he raised his head and started to smirk

"Yes it's true" I felt everything shatter in front of me my eyes started to blur and I tried to stop them which I successfully did

"B-but you told me that you . . ."

"That I love you? That I will never leave you? Well let's just get this over with I guess I just better be honest to you right here right now i used you" I just stood there and didn't say anything then suddenly Cindy interrupted and laughed "You should see your face! It really suits you!"

Then Randolph stopped her and continued "You just don't get it do you? I guess I'll explain it to you. You're nothing but a tool to me"

"A tool . . ."

"God you can understand still? I USED YOU! It was a lie all of it. I don't feel a thing for you. Everything I told, even my smile, it was all a lie . . . the truth is, I never really like you, not even one bit! You were just useful to me! I used you to get revenge for Jen humiliating me and for making Cin here jealous" instead of crying I smiled at him and said

"Oh . . . is that it? Well I hope you will be happy with Cindy and here cake and two tickets for the amusement park and the masquerade ball you two have fun and Randolph happy birthday" the moment I said happy birthday to him tears started to fall but I kept my smile he just stood there saying nothing I took a few steps back and ran, ran as far as I could away from Cindy, away from Randolph and mostly away from the pain I kept running not noticing the things around that was when it happened I was hit by a car maybe this is how my life was supposed to end I get heartbroken and I die I manage to have a small smile on my face as my vision started to blur I saw a light from a far when I closed my eyes, I walked to the light but something or someone stopped me I couldn't hear clear but I heard someone I came closer to where the voice was to hear it clearly

"Please don't leave me again! Please Nixxy! Wake up!" what does he mean leave him again I tried my hardest to open my eyes, as I was opening them I saw a figure of a man crying holding me tightly he kept saying please don't leave me again! I opened my eyes more and I saw Cyril crying in front of me

"C-c-cy-cyril i-i-is t-t-hat –you?" I gasped for air with every single word I said

"Yes it's me!" he said giving me a small smile

"I'm –glad –you're – here – I wanted –to – tell –you –something "

"What is it Nixxy?"

"You –know – that –story you – told me?"

"Yes?"

"Well –have an –answer to –that question – I would choose – to be –loved by –one person – but that – would be – impossible for me– because I –"

* * *

><p>HIHIHIHIHI! SO DID YOU LIKE IT? HEY GUYS A GAME FINISH WHAT NIXXY IS ABOUT TO SAY AND TO THE WINNER THAT WILL BE WHAT NIXXY IS GOING TO SAY! SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I HAD SUCH A FUN DAY TODAY THATS WHEN I SAW A MANS DEAD BODY! WHICH TURNED OUT TO BE A DRUNK MAN THAT PASSED OUT! SIGH HOW STUPID OF ME :p I EVEN ALMOST SCREAMED! SO TO COMFORT ME REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Hihihi! im so happy that your loving this :D To the people who are asking if i poked the man with a stick my answer to that is a yes XD sorry that i took to long to update this we had blackout here lot :( and due to the weather i didn't really have time to write as much and also getting distracted by a person at school Danm him ! so i should stop with my blabbering about my problems this past few days and let you get to your reading so here it is Chapter 11! HOPE YOU LOVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Cyril's POV**

"Well –have an –answer to –that question – would choose – to be –loved by –one person – but that – would be – impossible – because I . . ." before she could continue what she was saying her body slowly gave up her eyes slowly closing, tears falling from my eyes more and more I can't. . . I can't lose her again I lost her once and I am not going to lose her ever again and that's when I remembered what _he _told me I took the vial that I always kept in my pocket and drank it ,I slowly kiss her to transfer the red liquid in her mouth

**Nixxy's POV**

I tasted something sweet yet salty inside my mouth I slowly gulped the liquid I didn't know what was happening but I started to feel cold like I was thrown in a ice bath I felt I for just a minuet the suddenly I felt my body burning I opened my eyes in surprise from the heat it was like my body was fighting something inside me I heard Cyril crying again "Please. . . Please bare with it . . . _Please_" he kept saying it to me while hugging me. My body kept on getting hotter and hotter like I was being cooked alive my breathing started to get faster and faster I was really gasping for air this time it was like all the oxygen inside of me was being sucked out it kept going on forever _Is this what it's like to die? _I said to myself. Slowly rain started to fall and I managed to look at my body each drop of rain that hit my body turned into steam what was going on with me? Then I finally it all stopped but I felt weak I closed my eyes and everything around me started to blur and slowly disappear.

"Do you even know if it worked" I heard a female voice whisper

"No . . . but I took my chances and made her drink it I just didn't want to lose her again" the other voice whispered I tried to open my eyes but I kind of felt heavy

"And the man who gave you the vial do you even -" I open my eyes I find myself in Catherine's room then you mean all that happen was a dream? Thank god! I hear the voices stop and saw Catherine looking at me with relief

"Oh my god it worked! Cyril it worked! I can't believe it worked!" she said hugging Cyril while Cyril sighed in relief

"What do you mean it worked? And why is this room so dark?" I asked while walking to the curtains and opening them

"Wait Nixxy don't!" shouted Cyril while I was opening the curtains and rays of light came into the room I felt my body burning and by burn I mean it I looked at my skin and it was bright red I felt like I was getting burned alive Cyril got to the curtain before I could even blink I felt my skin slowly cool off then Cyril carried me like you know bridal style which by the way made my face crimson red he slowly put me down the bed and my body fell better

"W-what was that?"I asked Cyril but he and Catherine just exchanged glances I looked at both of them and Catherine just nodded and said "We should tell her"

"Tell me what?" they exchanged glances again "Guys your acting weird, what are you guys going to tell me?" Cyril held my hand which made my heart beat faster

"Promise me you will not freak out?" I just nodded

"Ok then . . . how am I going to tell you this . . ." the pause he made got me really curious

"What is it Cyril?"

"Nixxy you're a. . ."

"A what Cyril?"

"You're a vampire Nixxy!" said Catherine bluntly while crossing her arms

"I'm a what?" I asked while hysterically laughing "Ok that was a good one guys"

"It's true Nixxy" replied Cyril with a straight face

"Guys I don't have time for jokes, I still have to go to Randolph's house to greet him" I said while letting go of Cyril's hand Cyril and Catherine just nodded to each other and before I knew it a knife was being thrown at me and unbelievably I caught it!

"Do you believe us now Nixxy?" Catherine asked and I just nodded how can I not believe them they just threw a knife at me and I caught it!

"B-but how can that be It was all true? Everything was true? So you mean Randolph's birthday was already finished?"

"Yes his birthday is already finished"

"It was three days ago" Catherine replied

"What?" then I remembered the dream; it can be NO I don't believe this! How?

"You got hit by that car which in turn caused you to turn into a full vampire" It wasn't a dream it was all real, tears started to fall when I remembered everything Randolph said to me I couldn't help it any more my body started to curl up in a ball remembering them felt like acid

"Nixxy what happened that day when you got hit by a car?" I didn't want to budge my body felt weaker I didn't want to remember any of it the pain I felt

"It's Ok Nixxy you don't have to tell us" whispered Cyril while he was holding my hand something in his voice comforted me he stood up and started to let go of me hand I didn't want him to so I gripped his hand tighter and said "Please don't go"

"Ok" he said sitting back down at the chair next to the bed

"I-I'll tell you what happened" when Cyril noticed the tears falling from my eyes he gripped my hand tighter letting me know that it was Ok

"When I left during Randolph's birthday and I went to his house and I didn't tell him that is was going so I knocked at the door and to my surprise I-it wasn't Randolph who opened the door but. . . s-shirtless Cindy White . . ." tears started to fall more and more and the look on Cyril's face was pure anger and some gasps from Catherine "To make it worse Randolph told me he just used me, that I was useless to him now that Cindy and him are back together and that he never even loved me not even a bit"

"I going to kill him" Cyril mutter while his body was tensing up

"Please don't" I tried to come him down "Ok so I told you about what happened to me so now tell me everything about me being a vampire"

"Ok then" said Cyril gesturing Catherine to get something and she went out "You were a dhampir before you were turned to a full vampire"

"What's a dhampir?" I asked

"It's a hybrid of one human and one vampire parent; they are half-breeds, but not vampires themselves unless they are turned."

"Ok then but I thought vampires needed to get bitten to get turned into a vampire?"

"Yes they should but again you are different . . . you're special"

"I'm special? How?"

"Yup, because you are a resurrection of a very special person and also your bloodline is very very special"

"Is that very special person. . . Lady Elizabeth?" I asked and he just nodded

"So if I'm a dhampir then who is my father?"

"Actually it's Elizabeth's father who was the vampire and your father had the blood line of Elizabeth's mother which in turn made you the resurrection of Elizabeth"

"How do you know that I was her resurrection?"

"Well I felt it. . . I felt that you were her and I just went with what I was feeling"

"Oh . . . that reminds me I was having dreams before I meet you and I was wondering if you know what it meant?"

"Yes those were not dreams but fragments of your past memories"

"C-can you tell me about the past?" I asked and he just nodded

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I want to start maybe when you fist got turned?"

"I'd not say yes but me nor did Catherine never remember what happened to us when we got turned"

"Ohm . . . ok then how about when we first meet?"

"When we first meet I was hunting and well to say it bluntly I still didn't have any control over my vampire powers that time so I would attack anyone or anything that looked mouth watering to me and that was when I saw you running in a dark alley crying, I smelled your blood and I felt crazy I never smelled anything like yours before so I attacked you . . . when I was about to bite you I didn't hear any cry for help nor did you even struggle away from me you just stood there waiting for it" I words he told me reminded me of the dream I had when I was in Randolph's car "So I looked into your eye and what I saw was not fear, nor anger but it was like you cared, like you knew I didn't want to do what I was doing I didn't continue to bite you because the way you looked at me I felt like there was still something human in me I started to cry and you just comforted me even though I saw covered in blood you still hugged me you didn't care if your dress was covered in blood and that's when I met you and ever since then you gave me and Catherine a home you didn't even care if we were monsters you gave us a family. . . and that was when I fell in love with you" I felt my heart flutter and my face started to turn crimson red "after 2 or 3 years William a vampire I once knew came back for me because I kill his family" I felt the hurt in Cyril's voice when he told me that he kill a family so I held his hand to comfort him "A-and he wanted to take away what was important to me and that was _you_" I saw tears falling and I just wanted to hug him as we were hugging I whispered to his ears "_I love you_" and I saw his face turn into crimson red our lips came closer to each other and . . . that's when Catherine came in "S-sorry to interrupt you guys . . . I guys came here to give you the blood and a change of clothes" Catherine's face also went crimson red

"Wait Catherine you misunderstood!"

"N-no don't worry about me just carry on with what you are doing" she said while rushing out of the room and gesturing us to continue then Cyril turned to look at me again

"What a mood killer" he said with a big smile on his face and I just smiled

"Here you should drink it I will help you walk in day light" I looked at the glass of blood in my hand I didn't feel disgusted at all I felt more like I wanted it, I craved it I slowly drank the red liquid making sure I drank every single drop of it I tasted sweet yet at the same time salty and for some reason I loved it

"Ok then you should change into this clothes we'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" I just nodded and looked at the clothes Catherine gave me it was a black lace tank top, some skinny jeans, boots and a dress shirt? I put everything on even the over sized dress shirt she gave I felt it open and rolled up the sleeves I went down stairs which like only took me 2 seconds flat and stopped in front of a mirror what the? How? I though vampires can't be seen in mirror I looked closely and a lot of things were different now the pimples on my forehead was all gone, my hair was more shiny, and most of all I could see better without my glasses

"Nixxy is that you?" asked Catherine shouting from the living room

"Yeah!" I said

"Come in here!"she shouted back

"Ok" I went to the living room and Catherine was fixing her make-up

"Come here and sit down" she said pulling me to a sit in front of a lot of make-up

"What is this?"

"I going to do your make-up for you!"

"No thank you"

"Come on I promise I won't put that much" she kept begging me doing the puppy dog eye which looked so cute by the way

". . ."

"Please!"

"Fine! Just promise me you won't put that much ok?"

"Thank you! I promise"after a few minuet we were called to the kitchen Catherine went before I did to let me see what I looked like she really did not put that much I went rushing into the kitchen seeing Xavier cooking pancakes, Catherine making smoothes and Cyril making coffee

"Morning!" said Xavier while flipping pancakes

"Morning" I said with a smile on my face

"So you hungry?" asked Catherine while pouring the smoothie in 4 cups

"Um. . . I want to ask you this question for a while now"

"What is it?" asked Catherine curiously

"Can vampires really eat human food?"

"Yup"

"How?"

"Well we don't get hungry like human's nor do we get thirsty but we still do crave human food so it will be your choice if you want to eat human food or not"

"Wow! So how about garlic does it affect us at all?"

"Nope not want bit we all actually like garlic" I spent our whole breakfast talking more about vampire facts and I was down to my 5th pancake God you should taste this pancakes Xavier made their incredible then I noticed the date if it's three days after Randolph's birthday then that means I quickly reached for my cell which I luckily left here at Cyril's house before _that_ incident happened to me and saw the date today god how could I have forgotten about this! She's going to kill me

"Is there something wrong?" asked Cyril while sipping his coffee

"Yeah there is I forgot that my mom should be back yesterday and she doesn't know that I'm here!" I said while franticly typing her number in my phone

"Relax! Relax we already took care of it!" said Catherine

"How can you take care of it my mom doesn't believe anyone else unless I was the one to tell her"

"You mean like this 'Mom I'm sorry I couldn't be there at home I totally forgot! I'm sorry don't worry about me I'm sleeping at a friend's house'" I her Catherine mimicking my voice and doing a pretty damn good job doing it

"H-how do you do that"

"Well it's part of you know individual powers a vampire get's some might get 2 or more some may only get one me and Catherine eventually got two of them" explained Cyril

"So if her first power is mimicking voices what's the second?"

"Well that's for you to find out" Cyril said while glancing back at Catherine she was gone and only left a floating glass of smoothie

"No way Invisibility! That's so cool!" and Catherine just giggled

"How about you?" I asked Xavier

"Well for me I wasn't blessed with two or more powers as this two but I still have a cool power I have innate capability"

"Lucky!" I said come on who wouldn't want that power knowing stuff without even studying I slowly turned to Cyril to find out what his powers was

"So. . . What's yours?"

"Well I have Time manipulation and Possession"

"What do you mean by possession?"

"I can possess anybody I want" with a smile on his face

"That's just way to cool! I wonder what powers I have"

"Well for nobles like you can have a lot of power actually not like us normal vampire that can only have 2 or more but nobles are allowed to have at least 10 or more powers they can possess but It will slowly show up will not know what it is but nobles are more famous for faving the most gruesome powers know to us also you being the only child of the most powerful vampire will make your power very powerful" those words made me shiver

"If you put it that way it's kind of scary"

"Tell me about" said Catherine while putting her plate and cup in the sink

"Hey guys you should get ready it's almost time for school" said Xavier glancing at the clock I almost forgot about that I dreaded think of school seeing Randolph and Cindy in the hallways will only make things worst I remember everything. I felt Cyril's hand hold mine

"It's ok I'm with you" was the only thing he said to me and gave me confidence

"Thank you" I whispered

"Ok so I will be riding by myself and you and Cyril can ride in his car" Catherine told me while going out of the house

"So we better get going then" said Cyril gesturing we should go out

"Yeah!" I said with a smile on my face we walked to Cyril's black Chevy Camaro he had two cars actually first one was the Chevy the second was Chevrolet but he decided to use the Chevy for once God how rich are this people? I rode shot gun most of the drive to school was silence well mostly because of what happened at the room earlier the only thing breaking our silence was the radio playing Moves like jagger by Maroon 5 Cyril started to sing he really did have a nice voice that's when the high notes came he acted like he was tone deaf making me laugh hysterically he even did hand gestures you know the finger wiggle thing it was weird and cute at the same time

"Stop it! Stop it! Your making my tummy hurt" and he just gave me a big grin and said

"Make me" I came closer to him and kissed him on the cheek still giggling which really stopped him

"Please stop" I said while trying to hold my laughter from the expression he had on his face

"Ok" he said chuckling before I knew it we were at the schools parking lot I sat there felt sick I was afraid to see them and questions from Jen god that made me not want to get out of the car

"I can do this" I said to Cyril but he just held my hand

"Don't worry I'm here"

"Ok but if I see them making out in front of me hell is going to break lose" he just chuckled at my comment

"I promise"

"Good" we walked to the school garden since we still had time to kill we sat at the tree I was sleeping at during the first day I met Cyril and remembered I still had the hoodie he gave me after a few minutes of me and Cyril craziness at the garden the bell rang signaling us to go to our respective class rooms luckily I had 1st period with Cyril after 1st period with Cyril we agreed to have lunch with the others.

I braced myself for 2nd period my most dreaded subject of all don't get me wrong it's not the subject or the teacher but who I was sitting next to GOD of all people it had to be him. I walked into the classroom to see that he was already there having that smug smirk on his face, I got a few stares today believe it or not mostly from the male students this made me uncomfortable I slowly went to my seat hearing a few whispers with my vampire hearing some asked their seat mates who was I or if I was a new student I quickly sat on my seat which caused the attention of the person I've been fearing to see the whole day

"Hey Im Randolph Clark" he said with his smooth voice and reaching out his hand to shake hands with me witch annoyed me so much

"I know" I said in a monotone voice not even bothering to look at him

"I guess you'll already know that, so are you new? And do you know that sit is already taken"

"I not new and I know that this sit is taken because this is my sit" sounding more annoyed thank god before he could answer the teacher already came in and well the teacher also noticed me also asking if I was a new student that's the 3rd time today I know I just had two periods yet 3 teachers already are asking me if I'm new well because even the principle even asked me if I saw new and even forced me to go to the admissions office to get my schedule!

"The lady sitting next to Randolph, are you new here?"

"No sir"

"But what I know Nicole Hayes sits at that chair"

"I am Nicole Hayes sir" the whole room was shocked I heard a couple of _no way'_s , some _it can't be_, and some just said _who knew she was hot_ but the most priceless face in there was Randolph's this is going to be fun watch out Randolph Clark because I am going to give you a piece of your own medicine

* * *

><p>So did you like it? I would just like to say thank you to the people who added me to their favorite authorsstories and also to their story alert! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! Don't forget to Review review review!

More REVIEWS= Me MOTIVATED= faster UPDATES! so get going to reviewing my story!


	12. Chapter 11

GOD it feels like ages since i have updated I've been feeling something weird this past few weeks this is the first time i experienced this so im asking you guys im clueless! help me! So here it goes every time i see this person i feel like what ever was in my mind goes blank, when he smiles i feel like i want to smile too[i end up smiling every time i see him because he smiles at me ], when he tries to speak to me i don't even know what to say and i end up saying non sense, when he is around i feel like im anxious and what not, my heart rate goes faster and i feel like i want to be hyper or have an adrenaline rush and most of all my freaken eyes keep on following him what the hell is happening to me? i can continue this chapter because of him and my other problem is im never annoyed with him! Help me READERS i need to know what the hell is happening to me this is really the first time im feeling this ohh yeah also i have that feeling when i read a good review about my story when he is around BTW

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Nixxy's POV

After History with Mr. King I waited for everyone to leave before I got up and packed my things. As I was packing my things I felt someone waiting for me and I knew it wasn't Cyril, Catherine, Jen, Charles or Alex because I knew their smell I turned around to spot Randolph leaning at the door with that annoying smirk on his face. _Great_

"What do you want?" his smirk slowly dissolved when I asked him then I suddenly started to walk closer to me

"I want know what happened to you, and whose dress shirt is that?" he said while grabbing my wrist ohh. . . look at that he cares aww but I also wanted to know who owns this dress shirt I answered him with a smirk on my face even though inside I felt everything start to break down

"Aw. . . you care! But I don't really see any reason for you to ask because remember what you told me?" forcefully removing his grip from my wrist "Remember? How _you _told me you just used me? How you said I was nothing but a tool to you? How you didn't love me not even one _single_ bit?" he just stood there silent my smirk faded and I came closer "So Randolph I don't really see the reason for you to ask since I'm _nothing_ to you"

"Because I still care about you Nixxy . . . and I don't want you to be hurt so please be careful"

"You're the one to talk _you_ we're the one who hurt me Randolph and now _you_ don't want me to be hurt? Why the hell do you even want me to be careful and does anybody even care for your opinion? Or am I _supposed_ to care about your opinion?"Asked in annoyance his face was in utter shocked this was the first time I blew up in Randolph's face he didn't speak for like a minute and he slowly regained his composure and answered me

_"No. I just want to caution you to be careful so that you won't get hurt." _

_"You don't have to worry. I'll be sure to find a man that's not like you."[a/n: OMG I love this line hihihihihihi!] I gave him a smile and _patted his shoulder "Goodbye Randolph" it wasn't just a goodbye for him but it was also a goodbye for everything we've been thru and most of all my feelings for him, I slowly walked to the door trying to hold my tears and I heard him whisper "Im really sorry" I started to run with my vampire speed my tears dried with the wind going thru my face before I knew it I was at the east wing of our school which was pretty impressive because where I came from west wing of the school and mainly because our school is HUGE.

I felt my knees weaken I slowly slid down to the floor good thing no one was around the east wing during this time since most of the rooms just consist of club rooms, my eyes began to blur and I felt tears falling down, I hit the dry wall which got I huge hole in the size of a beach ball in it now

"Damn it!" I muttered to myself "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

I looked at my fist and It was bleeding I stared at it for a few seconds and it started to heal no more blood, not a single scar, nothing it was like nothing happened to it. I wiped my tears and got up and went to the rest room I looked at myself in the mirror my eyes were very puffy but the make-up Catherine up on me didn't even have a single smug I guess she knew that I would cry sometime of the day, I pulled myself together and tried to put a smile on my face. I walked outside to the garden where me and Jen would usually meet up at.

I sat under the tree and took out my sketch pad I flipped thru the pages and stopped at a blank page I breath slowly remembering _his_ face and I started to draw I didn't know but something about that person made me fell comforted and safe I started to sketch the outlines of his face, as the sketch was slowly coming to life I stopped at the sound of the bell. I had 2 more periods before lunch and I meet up with the others time flew by quickly and I was time to explain or more like lie to Jen about why in the hell I was absent from school for three days and not even answering my phone.

I soon as I got out from my Art class I when immediately to our meeting place after I got my lunch no one was there so I sat down and continued my sketch not touching my food waiting for the others, as I was sketching someone suddenly slammed their hand with grate force at the table, I looked up to see who is was and I was Jen with a furious face but as soon as she saw my face her face turned to fear

"S-sorry I got the wrong person" she said apologizing and quickly taking a step back I grabbed her wrist

"No you didn't" her scared face turned to confusion "It's me Jen"

"W-what?" she asked why in the hell is she shuttering she would always stand tall when it came to this things

"it's me Jen, Nixxy" her eyes grew wide and she squinted, she grabbed both of my cheeks and pulled it as wide as it could go, then she grabbed my jaw and turned my head to the left and then to the right

"Um. . . Jen are you done now?"

"No f'in way!" suddenly Charles and Alex came with their lunches followed by Cyril and Catherine by the way Alex was asked to have lunch with us by Charles since they are both in football if you are wondering why

Later while eating lunch . . .

"Ok so why the hell did you come to school for 3 DAYS and didn't even bother to call me?" asked Jen

"I can explain Jen"

"Ok fine explain then" everybody looked at me while Cyril held my hand

"Things happened . . ."

"What things?" asked Charles curiously

"What happened Nixxy?" asked Jen

"When I went to your house to celebrate Randolph's birthday . . . a" Jen suddenly turned serious I gripped Cyril's hand tighter and continued "A half naked Cindy open the door for me" I got a gasp from Alex and Charles "then Randolph came and told me that he just used me, that he never really like me, not even one bit" my eyes started to blur and I held Cyril's hand and was able to have a small smile on my face, Jen suddenly stood up "Jen where are you going?" I asked

"Go to kill a worthless bastard!" I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist

"Jen please don't" I said pleadingly

"Don't tell me Nixxy you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't Jen I just think that he isn't even worth the time of day for you to kill him!" she started a me disbelievingly "I know it's hard for you to believe since I was head over heels in love it him just four days ago but I found out what he truly is and anyway I found the person that I actually love and lastly I don't want anyone to fight my battles for me, that will just show them I'm weak so-" I was cut off by a annoyingly familiar voice

"Oh. . . look two lesbies are having a lovers' quarrel how sweet" she said smirking annoyingly GOD I was not in the mood to see her today

"Shut up Devils mistress!" replied Jen while she was going back to her sit

"You shut up lesbian why don't you make out with your new plaything?" she said while looking at me I guess she still hasn't figured it out yet has she? Jen started to form her hand in a fist and Catherine was ready to lash back at her

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" everyone in the garden stopped what they were doing and looked at me

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Cindy

"Ha! You are really stupid! You can even tell who I am!" I walked closer to her and she squinted her eyes trying to figure out who I was "Nixxy dumb ass!" shouted Charles from the back her eyes grew wide and her mouth hanging

"Stop gaping at me Cindy or else I might think you're the one who's a lesbian" I had a small smirk on my face "WOW! For the first time bitch isn't saying anything back so maybe it is true! That you're a lesbian"

"F*** you Nicole! And anyway since when the hell were you hot?"

"Since now"

"Maybe you just had plastic surgery or something to make yourself look hot!" I sigh how stupid can this girl get!

"Cindy you know how much I enjoy saying this to you but today it's not just for my enjoyment but also for your own good" she stood there quite "everybody knows that surgeries take time to heal and how in the hell can someone have a scar less face after surgery just after THREE whole days! And we both know you know how much time it heals for a boob job let alone a face transplant. So please Cindy do us all a favor and use your brain." I know that boob job thing hit her hard because she really did have a boob job, suddenly Cindy glared at me

"Oh come on Nicole I know you're just doing this because you can't get over what Randolph did to you!" she suddenly grabbed my hair and slapped my face, all of my friend stood up I still kept my smirk and quickly reversed our position I was now holding her hair and pinning her to the tree and twisting her arm

"Oh Cindy I'm not like the you used to know I've changed I'm no longer weak like before and this is pay back for everything you did to me and Jen for the past years" she started to moan "I'll stop but just get this Cindy if you ever hurt _any _of us I swear to God I'll ripe both of those silicon bags in your chest and shove it in both of you and Randolph's ass" I said in my menacing sweet voice and let go of her she quickly ran and I stopped her "And Cindy have a nice lunch" I said sweetly smiling at her GOD that felt good

"That was AMAZING!" Charles said while high fiving me

"Thanks"

"When did you become so bad ass huh Nixxy?" asked Jen smirking at me

"Since Randolph threw me like a piece of shit for the she-devil" Cyril then went to my side

"You really did blow up" he whispered to my ear

"Well it would have been much worse if you weren't here so thank you for keeping your promise" I smiled at him I know he didn't stop me from getting Cindy's arm almost broken but he was there and mostly because when his around I keep calm I don't know why him just being there makes me feel relax but if he wasn't there I think things would go much, _much_ worse for Cindy

"And I will do the same for every other promise I make" he said while kissing my hair everyone looked at us dumbfounded

"Um guys so just you know me and Cyril are kind of together now" I said awkwardly rubbing my neck

"What-how-when?" Jen said in one breath

"Were together now"

"I know that but HOW?"

"After what Randolph did to me I ran from your house and I almost got ran over by a car and Cyril saved me" that wasn't really a lie right? "Then he brought me to their house and let me change my clothes and comforted me and that's when I realized that I wasn't with the right person"

"I'm happy for you Nixxy!" replied Charles but Alex staying quite unlike he was when I was fighting with Cindy, Catherine already knew so she just sat there talking to Alex aww! They both look ADORBLE together by the way

"I'm fine with it but I swear to god Cyril if you hurt-" she was nudged by Charles

"I'm sure she is also happy for both of you" he smiled at me and giving Cyril a high five

"I knew you two would look good together!" screamed Catherine from the back we all chuckled and went back o the table

"So enough about me" I said looking at Jen "Why were you shuttering?"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were"

"I did not shutter! Jen Clark _never_ shutters"

"But I heard you so please tell me" I told her while everyone was exchanging glances reason because Jen NEVER stands down in a fight mostly if it was a guy and god knows what she will do to a girl

"Fine I was!"

"If you were then why?" I asked

"It's . . . because your eyes, your eyes were different the moment I look in to your eyes I felt fear overcome me I don't know why I . . . I was afraid" everyone was quite what was in my eyes that made her so afraid after breaking our silence and talking about random stuff

All of us spit up Jen and Charles went to their English B class God why do we have to have 2 English classes also 2 math classes [a/n: seriously I have this two classes at my school], Alex and Catherine went to their GYM class lastly me and Cyril had free period YAY! More time with him!

"So what do you like to do?" asked Cyril putting his arms around me

"How about we go to the first place we met I mean the first time I ever saw you in this school" he smiled at me and lead me to the back garden I walked slowly not using our vampire speed to get there. We sat under the three while I intertwined my fingers with his and resting my head on his shoulders as he started to hum a soft melody

"Cyril can I ask you a question?"

"Yes what is it?" he asked while resting his head on mine while his eyes were closed

"What was I like . . . before?"

"You mean when you were Elizabeth?"

"yeah"

"Well you actually haven't change at all you still were sweet, lovable, smart, knew how to speak your mind, kind and most of all still very beautiful" I felt my face heat up the moment he finished his sentence I looked up at him and our lips almost met we both looked at each other in the eyes and I felt electricity go thru me it almost seemed like time stopped, slowly our lips met I felt more of the electricity go thru me Cyril's lips tasted sweet everything really did stop at that moment Cyril was controlling the time we broke of our kiss and everyone was walking in slow motion

"A-are you doing this?" I asked dumbfounded and he just nodded I chuckled a bit and gave him a kiss not noticing someone watching us from the second floor of the school.

"Ah. . . well then I would like to begin our special lecture for today" I said while looking at Alex, Jen, Charles, and Xavier. Xavier raised his hand up

"Yes uncle?" I asked pointing a stick at him

"Um . . . why are we here Catherine?"

"Well" I said with a smirk on my face "You guys are here to discuss the topic: Events! The Truth! The evil triangle! The Love triangle! Of Nixxy, Cyril's and Randolph's Love dilemma!" slamming my hand at the board which had a drawing of:

Nixxy-(Likes)- Randolph

\ /

(Both like each other) (Both hate each other)

\ /

Cyril

All in chibi!

everyone clapped and except Xavier he raised his hand again

"What is it uncle?"

"Sorry but I don't have time for this Catherine so please get out of my office"

"Shut up! Uncle! This is the reason you have no girlfriend, OH! How many years has it been?"

"10 years" he whispered

"Say it louder!"

"10 Years!"

"Ok so I want to hear everyone's views on how we should support Cyril." I nodded at Jen and she went to my side "So we all know that Randolph is a veteran manipulator and Cy-" I cut her off and continued

"And Cyril being a virgin and a love struck puppy he was a chance to lose this one" ok I know I'm being mean to Cyril calling him a virgin but hey it's all true I got a few giggles from Alex, Charles and Jen.

Alex then raised his hand

"Yes Alex?"

"Surely having him as a rival will be though, but hasn't Randolph said that he doesn't like Nixxy? It would be pathetic if Nixxy kept on hoping"

"Yes you are right but I wonder why did, Randolph pick her when he could have chosen anyone else he wanted? And why not tell her?"

"Because he wanted to get revenge on me and for I know it will annoy the hell out of she-devil" said Jen sitting next to Charles and crossing her arms

"Yes but still, why did he make it last this long for him to tell her when Cindy was already jealous and wanted to get back with him by just after a few weeks?" all of them started to think and I continued "And why the hell did he even put so much effort on dates when he already knows Nixxy is head over heels in love with him?"

"That is because he is a manipulative bitch that uses people to his advantage" said Jen bluntly

"True but why did he even have that fight with Cyril at the hall way when he could have just let it slide to make Nixxy think that he really changed? You know for advance before his evil plot" Xavier raises his hand again "I don't understand any of this at all"

"Uncle won't get a girlfriend for another 10 years"

"Maybe it's. . .possible that Randolph doesn't actually want to hurt her, maybe?" Charles said while doing the pose of the thinker

"So why did he do that?" asked Jen

"I have a hunch . . ."

* * *

><p>Please answer the question i posted on top of this chapter and P.S anonymous readers can REVIEW THIS STORY EVEN IF YOU DON"T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!<p>

ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITE STORY AND AUTHOR THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK I LOVE YOU ALL


	13. Chapter 12

Well im so sorry that i haven't updated in like forever! well i so so so so so so so sorry ad e being an idiot and very sleepy that that though i posted this chapter! I know i know im so so so stupid ugh but guess what this chapter is 11 - 12 pages long YAY! but bad news i will be REWRITING all of the chapters of BOUND TO YOU don't worry im starting it now i already did chapter 1 to 6 and i giving this chapter to you for the mean time don't worry im already making chapter 14 too! so i will stop blabing about this so you could get to reading !

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"I have a hunch . . . that Randolph has already fallen for her"

A shock of electricity went thru me when our lips touched, I couldn't describe the feeling of what I was feeling, all I know is that I was happy with him and I would never want to be anywhere else right now. We slowly broke from our kiss and Cyril cupped my cheek rubbing his thumb on my cheek

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" as I was saying those words I felt a sudden chill in my spine i looked behind me and i saw Randolph staring at us, his eyes filled with sadness, pain, and he looked paler that usual what was wrong with him? Why did he look as if he was in so much pain? He looked hurt looking at us? So many questions only one person can answer. . . . why was I even bothering to be concerned with him?

"You ok?" Cyril asked while intertwining his fingers with mine

"He saw us"

"What do you mean?"

"Randolph was watching us . . . his right there" i pointed at the window where Randolph was standing but he was gone like he suddenly vanished

"Where is he? He as just there!" I said while looking at Cyril

"It's ok!" he said making me look at him yet why did he look so concerned almost panicky himself?

The rest of the day went uneventful, boring classes and teachers mistaking me for a new student god was that annoying, Cyril dropped me of at my house we were standing in front of the house

"See you tomorrow" he said looking at me in the eyes

"Yeah"

"Hey look at me, don't worry about it so much" he said while holding my chin up so I could look at him in the eyes our lips slowly coming together, when suddenly the front door suddenly flung open revealing my mom

"My sweet daughter!" she practically screeched while crushing me with a hug "I'm so sorry i left you alone for so long! I missed you! Im sorry but i have to take away my daughter! " she said looking at Cyril what a mood killer!

"Cyril sorry but I guess you have to go, see you tomorrow?" I said looking sorry

"Sure see you tomorrow then , bye" he said with a small smile

My mom and I entered the house, well mom practically dragged me inside the house "I really missed you!" she said while hugging me

"Aw, mom I missed you too!" i said hugging her back

"So? Who was that 15 out of 10? And what's with the sudden transformation?" she gestured her hands up and down

"Oh, that was Cyril . . . my . . .uhm. . . boyfriend and-" she stared at me wide eyed

"H-his your boyfriend? But what happened to you and Randolph i thought you were going out with him?" she said while we entered the kitchen

"Uhm . . it's a _long_ story you might not want to hear it" i said while sitting down

"Don't say that honey, im your mother even though im not here 24/7 i still care about what happens to my daughter" she held my had "So please tell me"

I told her about her everything by everything i mean since Cyril started school till Cyril bringing me to the front door a few minutes ago we'll minus me becoming a vampire and being a descendant of the very first vampire on earth

"I can't believe how strong my daughter is!"mom said while hugging me "now let's stop sobbing about good for nothing men, let's go have that mother-daughter time we've been planning for, for the past months while I was away" she said pulling me of the chair and leading to her car

"Mom! where are we going?"

"To a spa dear, to get rid of . . . uhm . . . _stress_"

The rest of our time at the spa went uneven full, me and my mom talking about things that happened while she was gone her of course staying away from any topic with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named what mom likes to call him aka. Randolph. We had dinner after finishing with our "mother-daughter day" or what i like to call waste your pay check day! YAY!

~few days later~

i had not seen Randolph this past few days which by the way is making me a bit suspicious, i met up with Catherine and Jen after class since we decided to get some coffee we all go really close with Alex this past few days as well,he and Catherine are almost like best friends. We were discussing about the masquerade ball that was going to be in a week

"So . . . Jen did Charles ask you yet?" I asked while taking a sip of raspberry coffee, she nodded with a hint of pink in her cheeks god how I admire Charles and his effect on my Oh-So-Loveable-Tom-Boy-of-a-Best-Friend

"How about you Cyril asked you yet?" she asked

"Well unfortunately no" I said disappointment dripping in every word

"How about you Cat? Has anyone ask you yet?"

"Yes a lot of guys asked me but im waiting for Alex to ask me"

"He better ask you or else he'll be tasting my fist in his pretty little head" said Jen jokingly Catherine has been kind of a sister to me and Jen and of course we support her with liking Alex since he is a nice guy and all and not to mention they look uber cute together

"Aww Jen did I ever tell you I love you?" she asked while hugging Jen

"Who wouldn't?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face

"Oh I don't know maybe Cindy and her devils litter of _fiends_ " I said with a matter of fact tone of mine

"She hates everyone even cute little puppies I bet she even eats them for a mid night snack"

"Trying blocking the mental image of the poor puppy of my brain"I said while erasing and invisible blackboard in front of me we exchanged some jokes about cindy and we all started to giggle hysterically we only stopped when everyone in the café stared at us

"So back to the topic of the masquerade ball; what are your dresses going to be?" asked Catherine trying to hold her giggles

"I still have no idea what to wear" shrugged Jen while picking up a cup of coffee

"How 'bout you Nixxy?" she asked again

"I think im not going since you know Cyril hasn't asked me yet and the She-devil and her boyfriend ("manslut/ man whore" said Jen correcting me)is going to be there I'd rather not see both of them for a while" I said while stretching my arms

"That's the more reason why you should go there to get more revenge on the two bitches! Excuse the word . . . they shouldn't stop you from having fun and anyway im sure Cyril will ask you to the ball im positive of it" replied Catherine

"But Cat! I don't want to see both of them!" I replied pleadingly "But . . . if Cyril will ask me to the ball then I would not have a problem with going to the ball at all" I continued in a mumble

"You will go young lady because I already have a plan for those two" said Jen with her I have a diabolical plan and you better go with it or else voice

"But-"

"No but's!"she interrupted and pulling Cat to whisper something her which by the way I am not liking who knows what those two will do when they team up with each other, while they were whispering to each other and an evil smirk started to form in Cat's face while they were giggling about something I am not sure of, suddenly I felt like someone was watching me I looked around the café and my eyes stop to met with the most beautiful eyes I ever seen electric blue with specks of silver in them they pulled me in like a magnet not taking my eyes of his or her gaze I excused myself to go to the ladies room when I really was going to follow those beautiful eyes, as I came closer to the person he, she or it started to go to the back garden of the café I followed and what I know as a he now kept looking back at me like he wanted me to follow him to the gardens, his face was always cover with bushes or he'd turn away quickly when I almost get a good look of his face the sandy blond locks with a hint of black in them looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger at who that person was.

He was fast even If I ran after him which is weird by the way since I am a vampire how the hell is he still too fast for me, I follow him to the rose garden that was only a few blocks away from the café, I tried harder to run faster but to no avail he was still faster than me who was this person did I know him from the past, do I know him at this current life time or is he just a stranger; I formed a smirk on my face when I remembered that it was a dead end at direction where he was heading to I ran faster so that I would catch him before he could escape me one more corner and it's a dead end pretty eyes I said to myself was I watched him go to the direction of the dead end, I was turning to the corner where I saw him go to but to my disappointment he was gone I looked around how the hell did he even get away there is no way out the rose garden had only one exit how could a person vanish into thin air?

I looked every side of the dead end hoping to see another exit he could have snuck into but instead of me finding a secret exit I was distracted by a something shining on the grass I came closer and picked up the mysterious item it was a locket; oblong in shape, I looked antique maybe during the Victorian era, it had vines engraved on it two letters over lapping each other WE was the engraved letters it also had two small stones one dark red and the other dark purple I traced the engravings on the locket it look so detailed, so beautiful, so familiar I held it up to the sun and noticed something printed or engraved I should say I turned the locket around and read the words: _Forever and always I will be __**bound to you**_ I felt I tug in heart while reading those words I looked and the locket but it had no openings in it so I could see what was inside I felt a vibration from my pocket someone was calling me I picked up the phone

"Where the hell are you?" asked Jen angrily

"Sorry Jen but something came up and I forgot to tell you I had to leave I heading home right now"

"What! We waited for you for like 15 minutes and all you can tell me is sorry?"

"Ohh . . . come on Jen I'll do anything to make it up to you guys"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything"

"Fine I'll forgive you if you let me and Cat over here pick out your dress and do your hair and make-up for the ball" she said while giggling

"Does it really have to be that one?"

"Yes it has to be than one"

"Ok fine I'll let you pick it for me"

"YES!" she screamed while doing a victory dance since im hearing here sing the song she came up with for her victory dance"So why don't we meet up after classes tomorrow? To buy dresses and stuff"

"Fine, fine!" I said while putting the locket in my pocket

"Yay! Thank you kay! Bye me and Cat still have some planning to do"

"K, bye!"

I quickly arrived inside my room, mom was not home because she had to meet a friend of hers that I could not remember the name. I took a quick shower and took out the locket from my pocket why did it look so familiar? Did that man purposely left the locket for me to find? Did I know him during the time that I was Elizabeth? And more importantly who was he? Hundreds of questions went thru my head while looking at the locket then I started to notice the stones were starting to glow I let my hand go thru the stones I felt a bit dizzy

"_Here a birthday gift for you love" said a familiar voice to me while giving me a purple box his face a big blur to me_

"_What is it?" I asked enthusiastically _

"_Why don't you find out?"he said gesturing to the box while giving me a brilliant smile I nodded and opened the box I was a big music box and a locket_

"_It's beautiful!"I said looking at the locket_

"_Im glad you like it" he smiled "Elizabeth I want to say something to you"_

"_What is it love?" I asked slightly confused at what he was going to say_

"_I . . . I don't know how to say this love . . . but I have to accompany father to france for a few months" he said while holding my hand "Would you please wait for me?" he asked pleadingly_

"_I would wait no matter how look it took" I said to him while lightly kissing him_

"_I love you" he whispered_

"_I love you too" I replied_

"_Forever I will always be bound to you love" he said_

A tear slowly started to roll in the corners of my eyes I clutched at the locket remembering the memory I had forgotten but still I could not remember the man's face as if something was blocking me memories to remember him suddenly I heard my mom enter the house I looked at the clock it was already 5 pm I was sitting here for almost an hour! I put the locket on and rushed down stairs

"Hey mom!" I said

"Ohh good you're here!" she said while go inside the kitchen "I have something important to tell you"

"Yeah sure what is it mom?"

"Umm . . . you remember Mr. and Mrs. Goldsmith?" I shivered at the memory

"Y-yeah why?"

"Well-"

"Yes?"

"Umm . . . well me and Rose were talking earlier and well . . ."

"What is it mom?"

"Well they decided to come back and well since their house is under renovation and since I didn't want them to spend money while staying in a hotel I kind of-"

"Mom don't tell me" she gave me an apologetic look

"Come on honey, we've know them since you we're a kid"

"I'm fine with it mom" I said while exiting the kitchen

"Nicole" she said "Please at least try . . . for me"

" . . ."

" . . . Please"

"Fine I'll try"

~Next day~

I sat under the old oak tree and the back of the school while read a book _Hunger_ _Games_ then someone went in front of me I looked up expecting it to be Cyril or Alex but instead I saw Randolph the sun was blinding me a bit it making his expression unreadable

"Can I help you?" I asked slightly annoyed

"Can I talk to you?"

"Isn't than what were doing now?" I asked while counting my reading

"I mean a real conversation Nicole" I said being more serious

". . ." I looked up at him looking at his expression if he really was serious and he was "Fine, what do you want?" I asked putting the book down

"Not here"

"Why you don't want to be seen with me?" I asked cocking up an eye brow

"No it's not that" he said looking around "What I have to say to you is private"

"Fine where are we going then?" I asked as he gestured to the roof top garden the whole walk to the garden was complete silence my mind wondering what was so important to say to me that it needed us to be in a more private place, we arrived in our destination he looked around to make sure no one was around and when he ensured that no one was around I sat down the bench and gestured for me to sit down

"So what's so important that you eve-"

"I'm sorry" he interrupted

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry . . . for everything, I don't know why but ever since you and Hummel started going out I started I started to always think of you. . . I feel like I'm braking apart every time I see you together, please don't interrupt" he said while i was planning to say something "Even when I'm with Cindy I find myself thinking of you I even sometimes compare her to you . . . what im trying to say is that . . .that I love you" he said completely calm "And what I want to ask is what do you feel about me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't love you" I said while looking up at the sky "Nor do I hate you, I can love you partly because of what you did to me and mostly because I found the person that I would actually see myself with the person the truly love and I can't hate you because of all the things we both went thru the memories made with all those years we spent together I can't hate you even I tried" I said in a small chuckle

"Do you forgive me then?" he asked

"A bit but I still don't thrust you"

"I don't blame you" he said

"Randolph" I said while standing up "Im sorry" I said while leaving him behind

I quickly ran down the stairs when suddenly someone grabbed me and covered my eyes

"Guess who?" he asked well its obvious who it was

"Cyril I know it's you" I said while giggling

"How did you know?" he asked while making me face him I went closer to his ear

"It's a secret" I whispered

"Keeping secrets are we now?" I grinned at him

"Yup!"

"Well since you're like that maybe I shouldn't ask you to the ball then" he said while turning around

"Ok then maybe I should go with Garret then his been asking me since last week any way"

"Stop right there"

"Why should I you're not taking me to the ball any way so im going to get myself a date"

"But you already have one"

"Who?" I asked with faux innocence

"Me"

"But I don't remember you asking me to go with you and I certainly don't remember saying yes to anybody"

"Fine, Nicole Hayes would you please go with me to the masquerade ball this week end?"

"Hmm . . . I don't know" I said taunting him, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack waiting for my answer if that is even possible I started to grin

"Let me think about it" I said trying to hold my laughter

"Please? Would you please . . . please go with me to the masquerade ball this weekend with cherries on top" I started to grin

"I thought you will never ask of course I would love to go with you"

"I knew that you would say yes" I said grinning and giving me a small kiss

"Hmm . . . your face doesn't agree with you then" I said while giving him a small kiss to "You looked like you we're about to have a heart attack"

"Well you're the only one that has that effect on me you know" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine

"Good" I said smiling at him and holding his hand we walk thru the hallways heading to the direction of the outside garden to meet up with the guys.

After meeting up with the guys me, Cat and Jen all went to shop for our dresses the only one who still didn't have a date yet was Cat since she's waiting for Alex to ask her both of them picked out dresses for me to wear they said that they would try their dresses first since they were going to judge the dresses I was going to wear after about 20 dresses later it was my turn god and both of them practically made me try all the dresses in the shop first dress that I tried on was a black cocktail dress that fell just below the knee the front was covered up but the back was very reviling it had long sleeves and was a bit tight fitting which by the way was not at all for a masquerade ball Jen and Cat agreed with me a we decided that it was not the dress about 30 or 40 dresses later I was left with just 5 more dresses to try on.

The first dress I tried on was a flowy white dress that reached the floor It had a v neck and also went in a v in the back Jen and Cat though it was to wedding-y so they shoved me in the dressing room once again to try on the next dress which was yellow colored and hit just at my knees it was not my style at all it was a frilly and stuff, the 3rd was multicolored dresses which I might add looked like a rain bow barfed up that dress, 4th dresses to simple said Cat and for Jen it was too boring. The final dress finally it was dark purple with a hit of dark blue, dark green and black it reached all the way to the floor it had a halter top but it kind of looked a bit loose it was draped, it had many folds and a thick black ribbon just below the chest I have to say it surprised me as well Cat and Jen just looked at me

"Guys what do you think about this one I really like I how about you?" I asked

"That is the dress Nix!" said Jen

"Really?" I asked again and Cat stood up and circled me with her hand resting on the chin

"Color suits you perfectly, it's not to reviling, the way it is on your body is perfect, fabric is good, I have to say this is the dress" she said while stopping and grinning at me "Now for the mask,shoes and some accessories" I bought the dress, Jen bought a one shoulder dark blue mermaid style dress it a bit of beading on the shoulder while Cat bought a emerald green bustier cocktail dress that had a bit of draping to it as well with a black sash just below the chest.

After shopping for our mask and shoes Cat asked us if we wanted to have a sleep over at her house before the ball I said yes while Jen said she'd just go there early since she had something's to do before the ball we quickly parted ways with her before me and Cat went to my house to get some clothes

"Mom im home!" I said while putting my keys on the table

"Welcome home dear how was the shopping?" she asked while meeting me in the hall way "So who's this?" she asked while eyeing Cat

"Mom. Catherine, Catherine, Mom. She's a transfer student and _Cyril's_ little sister" I said

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hayes" Cat said while shaking my mom's hand

"Pleasures mine"

"So . . ."before my mom would even complete her sentence I stopped her

"Mom don't you even think about it" I turned to Cat "You can wait in my room it's the first door in the left" she nodded and smiled at my mom I quickly ran upstairs to give me a my mom privacy

"Mom im going to have a sleep over at Cat's place so we could get ready for the ball I'll just be sleeping there for about two days, so can I go?"

"Of course you can you finally socialize with girls your age and not just be with Jen all the time" she said wiping an invisible tear on her eyes

"Mom I wasn't _that_ socially awkward you know"

"If you say so dear" she said with a chuckle while going inside the living room

I quickly went to my room hoping Cat didn't go thru my closet and insulting my clothes

"What the hell is this?" she asked while holding up a hot pink poncho

"A poncho Cat" I said while taking a bag out of my closet to put my stuff in she threw the poncho on the floor with disgust on her face as I was packing Cat was going around my room

"So what's in here?" she asked I turned around to see her next to the closet of clothes that my mom bought me that I have never worn y the way my eyes widened and quickly blocked the closet from her she gave me a couple of clothes that I've worn this past few days since she said my clothes were a no, no to my new _look _and I was not even comfortable with half of what she gave me and when she sees this I'm sure it would be torture

"What's in there?" she asked suspiciously

"N-Nothing" I said blushing a bit

"I know when you're lying you know!"

"Im not!"

"There it is again you are lying!"

"How do you know?"

"You blink and you curl up your nose!Duh!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I gasped "Ugh . . . fine I do it when im lying but please lets just forget about this closet please"

"ok fine let's forget it then" she sat in my bed and I followed to finish my packing and before I knew it I saw running vampire speed to the closet door and ripped it open she gave a gasp while seeing all the dreeses, flowy blouses, heels, boots, skirts, coats, leather jackets and a bunch of other girly stuff including make-up and accessories

"Why didn't you tell me you had all of _this?_" she gestured to the clothes

"You didn't ask and I was sure you would force me to wearing those" I said while pointing at the clothes

"God Nixxy who wouldn't want to wear this stuff?"

"Me and Jen" by now she wasn't listening anymore and was mumbling stuff like what would go with something I didn't quite catch I quickly packed my clothes and we made our way to Cat's house the rest of the day it went uneventful Cat insisted that me and Cyril shouldn't see each other until the ball so she basically she locked me in her room to I guess stay in here till the ball or I could only go out when Cyril is not around it was about 9 pm , me and Cat were talking about the ball

"So Cat you have a date yet?" I asked

"actually I do" she said

"Really who?" I asked with enthusiasm

"It's a secret you just have to wait and see" she said with a smirk

"Fine" I said not trying to get anything out of her since it will be useless anyway we talked about some ideas we had for our hair and suddenly it hit me

"Cat?" I asked while she was painting her nails with nail polish

"Yeah what is it?"

"How did you and I meet you know . . .from the past? I remember when me and Cyril met but when you and I met i remember nothing, since mainly I remembered in a dream but still I don't have a dream about you and I meeting so I just wanted to ask if you could tell me the story?" she started to form a big smile on her face

"I would love too!" she said while putting down the nail polish and facing me "Well we meet about one month after you and Cyril met . . ."

~flash back~

"Cyril would you like to a company me in shopping?" I asked

"I would love that Elizabeth" he replied while standing up from his chair we quickly got to our carriage and went to town it was almost Christmas so me and Cyril were buying gifts for everyone he noticed that it was starting to get late and the sun was quickly setting I let the carriage go first since we were going to be a bit late and since we could just hire another one Cyril kept insisting that Mr. Mason stay but I told him that we will take a bit too long in our shopping and since Mr. Mason was elderly it would be better if he would go home rather than staying outside in the cold, Cyril finally gave up and in the agreement the Mr. Mason would come back for us which is why we are waiting for him outside the bakery, It was really getting colder and it looked like it will so start snowing I rubbed both of my hands together when suddenly Cyril wrapped his coat around him I jumped a little because I was surprised but slowly came closer to him feeling the warmth of his body

"Cyril . . ."

"hmm ?" he said while watching the sky

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything that you are doing for me"

"It's the least that I could do and if anyone here is supposed to be saying thank you that person should be me"

"No Cyril you don't need to say thank you to me cause with you being my friend and a good one at that means everything to me and I really hope that we could find your sister soon" I said while resting my head in his shoulders

"I hope so too" he whispered suddenly we heard a bit of crying Cyril and I suddenly looked at where it was coming from

"Cyril what was that?"

"Stay here i'll look at what it is" he said

"Let me come with you"

"No it might be dangerous"

"Cyril its more dangerous if you leave me here alone"

"Touché" he said with a smirk god how I love that smirk of his I do have one secret that I keep from him, the truth is that I am In love with him but I don't want to tell him because I afraid that I would lose him like I lost William ever since he died I closed myself to everyone denying to talk to anyone that wanted to comfort me I shut everyone out even Cyril but he still insisted that I talk to him when the others gave up he became the light in my darkness my refuge the angel that gave a meaning to life again, I learned how to smile again to laugh and for once I felt free with him sometimes think that William did this for me he gave me Cyril when he died. I crying started to get louder and louder when finally we saw a girl wearing bloody clothing and was curled up in a ball she kept muttering im sorry . . . im sorry we slowly came closer to her she looked about 2 years younger than us she had really long oily hair and had pale skin she was trembling I fear I felt sorry for her

"E-Excuse me but are you ok?" I asked slowly walking to her she slowly raised her head up and suddenly I felt Cyril get rigged

"C-catherine?" he asked with a sound of relief in his voice who was this girl I asked myself

"Cyril is . . . is that you?" she asked with fear in her voice

"Yes . . . Yes it's me Catherine!" he said while hugging her "I was so worried . . . don't worry im here" he said while stroking her hair and cradling

"Im sorry I . . . I didn't mean to hurt those people i-I was just so scared" she said between breaths that's when I realized that it was Cyril's sister

"Cyril . . . lets get her home so she could clean up and rest" I said while sitting next to him he smiled at me and nodded when we got back to the bakery Mr. Mason was already there and was asking what happened to us and who was the girl Cyril was carrying we both explained that he was his sister and no more questions were asked. When we got home I quickly asked the maids to get a room ready preferably next to Cyril's and also a bath, Catherine quickly had her bath and I lead her to her room I gave her some pajamas and tea so she would get warmer

"Here it will help you relax a bit" I said handing her the tea she quickly accepted and took a few sips

"Uhm . . . where's Cyril?" she asked with innocence written all over her face

"He got you a more proper snack" I said with a smile

"Y-you know about us?" she asked with a slight shock in her voice I gave her a small smile

"Yes I do ever since I met your brother I already know"

"But why aren't you frightened of us?" she asked while slowly looking at me

"Why should I when I know you wouldn't hurt anyone? Not unless it was deemed acceptable?" I said while still smiling at her she gave me a small smile back

"So you have been taking care of my brother then?" she asked again I chuckled a bit

"You could say that but sometimes it's the other way around" I heard a small chuckle from her too

"You should sleep you look like you haven't slept in ages" I said trying to joke with her so that she would feel a bit more comfortable around me

"The truth is I really haven't slept in month's" she confessed

"W-why is that?"

"I get nightmares everytime I try to sleep" I held her hand

"Would you like me to stay here with you tonight then?" I asked out of the blue then she smiled

"That would be nice" she said with a bigger smile I climbed in the bed and lay down next to her I almost did the same thing to Cyril when he first came here but I just held his hand and sang him a lullaby till he fell asleep I got the same ideas so I started to hum stroked Catherine's hair I hummed what my mom used to sing to me when I was a child to get me to sleep and it looked like it was working for they to after finishing my humming Catherine was already peacefully asleep next to me while holding my hand I slowly got out of bed but failed because Catherine was not letting go of my hand so I slept next to her for the rest of the night.

~Flash back~

"What was the lullaby?" I asked then she started to think then started to hum (A/N: its more like "Kiss the Rain") I listen carefully started to hum it aswell

The days past on it was finally the day of the ball everyone was free from school to get ready and stuff Catherine laid down all of her make-up in her vanity table and she started to do her hair she had French braided a small section of her hair in the back and loosened it up a bit and forming a massy side bun her make-up was a brown smokey eye did for just like 8 minutes right after she finished with her hair and make-up Jen arrived and so Cat did her hair first before it was my turn, Cat worked her magic with Jen's hair and made it look a bit longer and made it look like a wavy bob she added a bit of silver clips on Jen's hair to make it look not so plain and to my surprise Jen loved it Jen's make up was a simple black smokey eye , then finally it was my turn I sat in front of the mirror

"No you should turn around away from the mirror" Cat said while turning my chair to face her she quickly went and did my hair she said my hair was just perfect the way it was so the only thing that she had to do was style it she braided it she was done in just a few minutes and moved on with my make-up

She slowly turned me around to face the mirror, the person that I was looking at was not me my hair was braided in a vertical French braid and was made into an updo it also had a few hairs that framed my face she also added a peacock feather in my hair and the make-up fitted me dress perfectly it was dark purple it had a few dark blues, dark greens and black in it wasn't very overpowering and my lips were just nude I couldn't believe that I actually looked like that I wore my black colored mask with a bit of peacock feathers on the side I also didn't use any accessories.

We agreed with the guys that we would all meet up with them at the ball since Jen and Cat wanted to surprise the guys, when we arrived at the ball everyone was already there and dancing then I saw Cindy well I knew it was her with her perfume you could smell it for miles away dancing with Randolph

"I think I can't do this!" I said while looking inside the ball room it was really dramatically and elegantly decorated it was a bit dark but you still could see they added strips of cloth in the sealing to give it a tent like effect, the private lounges where covered with sheer silver curtains some tables were surrounding the dance floor, silver chandeliers hanged with some invisible wire that gave it the effect that it was floating, and some dancers where dancing in the air with clothes supporting them I forgot what they were called (a/n: no seriously I forgot what they were called) the center pieces for the tables were very intricately decorate I was all so magical that i couldn't help but stare.

"Ohh yes you can!" said Jen pushing in into the door suddenly a spot light was on me and the music stopped playing everyone was looking at me I mentally reminded myself that I would kill Jen I suddenly so a very pissed Cindy glaring at me ok scratch that I would thank Jen for this seeing that face on Cindy is priceless I slowly walked down the stairs to get Cindy more pissed I smirked slowly as I reached the last platform of the stair case where a guy that looked about my age was standing smiling at me I looked at his eyes it was electric blue with silver specks on them still to my disappointment he was wearing a plain black mask he gave me a dazzling smile and bowed while reaching out his hand

"May I have this dance?" he said with a familiar voice I smiled maybe I could find out who he is if I dance with him

"I would love too" I replied while taking his hand he slowly guided me to the dance floor and the we bought looked into each other's eyes and slowly placed my hand in his hand and the other in his back the music started to play and slowly he guided me it felt as if I was floating in air

"Who are you?" I asked being dazed from how beautiful his eyes were

"You should know by now" he said while smirking at me "it is a shame that you don't remember me I was hoping that the locket would do the trick but I guess it wasn't enough, one clue for you to figure it out you will find everything you need with that locket"

"What do you mean?"

"You have really forgotten about me" he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice

"How would I remember you if you don't tell me who you are" I said with confusion in my voice"Were you a friend of mine?"

"You could say that"

"Are you with me in school?"

"Yes"

"Are we in the same year?"

"Yes"

"How many classes do we have together?"

"2 maybe 3 you figure it out but you seemed to have forgotten about me"

"How could I not remember who you are, I surely would remember if I met someone with those eyes"

"I guess you just didn't notice it before"

"Are . . . are you a v-am?"

"Vampire?well my answer to that is yes"

"Did I know you from the past?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't the locket have any openings in it how will that give me the answers to what I want to know?"

"I . . . I will live that for you to remember my dear_ Elizabeth_" he said while kissing the nape of my neck

* * *

><p>So how was it again i am really really sorry that i didn't get to update sooner :( LOVE you dear readers thank you for the reviews,adding me in their alerts, favorites, and favorite authors thank you! so as a birthday gift to me please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD<p> 


End file.
